Star Wars The Rule of Two Darth Zannah
by jman007
Summary: Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it. These are the words of Darth Bane The Jedi believe that Sith are gone from the galaxy not so. Bane is no more and now begins the rule of Darth Zannah. The Ikotchi is her apprentice, but will a mission to destroy Set Harth destroy the rule of two and will Darth Zannah be able to hold her Throne
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

The Rule of Two

Darth Zannah

Prologue

The Reign of Darth Zannah

Chapters

The Mission

Darth Zannah

A Girl Named Irena

Message From the Grave

The Hunt

The Great Plan

Confrontation

On the Run

Sanctuary

Vengeance

The Third Fall of the Sith

The Long Reign of Darth Zannah

Part1. Plots and Plans

Part 2. Continued Training

The Rise of Darth Cognus

Duel of Sith Lords

The Reign of Darth Cognus

Epilogue

Zannah Reborn

Prologue

The Reign of Darth Zannah

Ambria

The Huntress, the Ikotchi Assassin stood a few feet away lusting after the power she had just seen unleashed in a battle between Master and Apprentice. The Huntress had just witnessed Darth Bane and his former Apprentice duel each other to the death. The question now in Cognus' head, who stood before her Darth Bane or Darth Zannah? She cautiously approached the woman who had yet to acknowledge her. Darth Cognus dropped to both knees and asked.

"Are you Darth Bane?"

It was over the hardships endured both physical and mental to defeat Darth Bane were worth it and according to the Rule of Two Darth Zannah was now Lord of the Sith. Her hand trembled as remnants of Darth Bane's last ditch effort to keep his title as Lord of the Sith lingered in the mind of the blonde haired Sith Lord. Darth Bane had tried to use the ancient Sith technique of Essence transfer and take over Zannah's body. But Zannah was too powerful for Bane and she cast his foul unwelcome presence from her mind.

Parts of his identity, power, thoughts, and plans lingered in her mind and she was trying to calm the untamed images in her head. Zannah clenched her fist and by force of her will she brought the images under control.

"Are you Darth Bane?"

The silly but reasonable question from the Ikotchi female drew Zannah out of her trance. She looked towards the Ikotchi. ("Bane had plans for you…") She said mentally but out loud she replied, "Darth Bane is dead! I am Darth Zannah Lord of the Sith…"

"Master! I offer myself as your willing apprentice…"

"What is your name?"

"I am…" She was about to say the Huntress, but the Huntress was dead. She had taken a new name, "Darth Cognus…"

When she said the name Cognus Zannah recognized it from the many thoughts that lingered in her mind. "What did Lord Bane tell you about the Sith?"

"Not much…he only told me that there will only ever be two Sith. The Rule of Two…but he had no time to go into details…"

Zannah stood over Cognus looking down on her. "You have great power in you…I will teach you all that Darth Bane taught me. You may rise!" As Cognus obeyed Zannah looked towards her ship. "Anything useful in there?"

Cognus followed her gaze, "Credits, weapons, medpacs, a few barrels of fusion fuel, and a few trophies…"

"Remove the weapons, credits, and medpacs…Place them on my ship and rig the ship to blow up…" Then Zannah looked towards the hut. As she looked at the hut memories of conversations between Darth Bane and Princes Serra came to mind. "Also take the medicines and supplies in the storeroom in the hut."

"Master this is yours!" Cognus said handing her Darth Bane's holocron.

As she accepted the holocron Zannah extends her hand towards Bane's lightsaber. It flies off the ground into her waiting hand. "Here take Lord Bane's lightsaber until you construct your own…"

"Thank you master…"

As Cognus loads up the ship with everything useful Zannah meditates on controlling her mind. When they are done they board the ship and leave. As they take off the Huntress' ship explodes. "Set course for Ciutric IV…"

"Yes Master…"

"How did you capture my old master?" Zannah asks once they are in hyperspace. Cognus uses her power to disrupt the force in others on Zannah for a few seconds and after she releases her an invisible grip tightens around her neck. "Don't you ever do that to me again…"

Cognus sneers rubbing her throat, "Forgive me master…" Cognus went on to explain how the princess hired her and twenty mercenaries. They went to Ciutric IV and waited for Bane to arrive. Upon entering his mansion, the mercenaries attack him while Cognus used her rare gift to disrupt Bane's power. Bane fought back, and was able to kill several of the assailants. However, Cognus was able to stab him with a blade coated in senflax, a powerful neurotoxin designed to knock out even the strongest of opponents. The toxin caused him to faint, enabling the Iktotchi and the soldiers to take him prisoner. Bane was taken to Doan, where their benefactor, Princess Serra, resided. Serra was the daughter of the healer Caleb, and upon learning of her father's death at the hands of a Sith Lord, sought to punish the guilty party.

The rest of the trip to Ciutric was quiet, Cognus was exploding with questions, but she remained quiet. When Darth Zannah was ready to impart her knowledge she would. When they arrived on Ciutric IV they returned to the mansion. Cognus had to wait in the foyer while Zannah went through the mansion alone. Two hours later Zannah returned with some scrolls. And dropped them before Cognus. "Read!" Was her only command. Without any other words Zannah left her alone. So Cognus opened the scrolls. Some of the scrolls were on the ancient Sith. Marko Ragnos, Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pal, and Freedan Nadd. Most were on Darth Revan…Then the last few scrolls were on Darth Bane and his Rule of Two. Just as Cognus read the last sentence Darth Zannah appeared from out of nowhere.

"Come with me and bring the scrolls…" Cognus followed Zannah to a small but adequate room. Then she took out the holocron and activated it. A small hologram of Darth Bane in his Orbalisk armor appeared.

"Greetings Lord Zannah…" The hologram said, "What is it you wish to learn today?"

"Me! Nothing! My apprentice Darth Cognus needs to know the code of the sith and the teachings of the rule of two…"

"One moment please…" As the hologram brought up the information Zannah left the room. "The code of the Sith…_Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me. _Do you wish me to expound apprentice?"

Cognus was shocked by the hologram. She could feel Darth Bane's presence or a part of him in the small pyramid. "Yes please expound…"

While Cognus studied the holocron Zannah went about the business of familiarizing herself with Darth Bane's spy network. It extended across the galaxy but the system he had in place for contacting the spies took too long. "The Sith will need a ghost communications network and I will need Lieutenants who know who I am and how I operate…"

During the first year of her rule Zannah stayed on Ciutric IV. Then she decided it was time to move her base of operations. In fact she thought it would be a good idea to have several bases across the outer and mid-rim. Once her power over the spies and informants were in place Zannah began Darth Cognus' training in the ways of the Dark Side. Cognus was a natural and with her ability to see things before they happened Zannah used her to get her ghost communications network up and running. Zannah spent the majority of her time training Cognus and her spare time nurturing the seeds planted by Darth Bane and laying down seeds of her own. One day the Sith would rule the Galaxy once again.

Chapter 1. The Mission

Seven years had passed since Darth Cognus witnessed her master Darth Zannah overthrow her master Darth Bane. Zannah wasn't a cruel teacher, but she was a strict disciplinary and a thorough teacher. 3 years after her training began Cognus constructed two lightsabers as she was a student of dual saber techniques. She also mastered the Djem Cho and Ataru styles. Her ability to see things before they happened only increased and through Zannah's training Cognus was able to manipulate certain events in the galaxy or push people in a different direction thus altering the future. She also had the raw talent to conjure force lightening and like her master Cognus had a talent for Sith Sorcery. Cognus could lift objects 500 times her size and weight and she had yet to reach her full potential. This combined with her ability to disrupt the force in others made her a powerful apprentice.

_"__I have a mission for you apprentice…"_

When Darth Zannah said those words Cognus beamed inside. She was to hunt down the Dark Jedi Seth Hart and recover Darth Andeddu's Holocron. In Zannah's eyes he was a threat because he had rejected her offer to become Zannah's apprentice. And he had knowledge that the Sith still existed in the Galaxy. Then there was the fact that he possessed ancient Sith knowledge that rightfully belonged to the order of Two.

Cognus began her mission with meditation. Through the force she saw Hart travel to Nar Shadda and his old mansion. When she arrived on Nar Shadda the mansion had been sold to a low ranking Hutt. She meditated and through her visions saw him travel to the isolated world of Bespin. And that is where his trail went cold.

"Jedi scum!" Cognus said. Apparently her vision to track Hart was being blocked by Sith sorcery. _"Be careful Lord Cognus…Seth may have increased his knowledge in the force through Andeddu's holocron…" _Zannah's words echoed in her mind and the only other time Cognus had been unable to penetrate the force to see the past was when she encountered a powerful spell left by her master when she was hired to find Darth Bane.

"There must be secrets to Sith sorcery on Andeddu's holocron…" She said speaking to herself. So Cognus was reduced to hunting Seth the old fashioned way. Cognus' master had warned her not to draw attention to herself. Five months had passed before Cognus picked up his trail again.

The Hapes Consortium

The Hapans were isolationists and had nothing to do with the Galactic Republic or its Senate. They traded with no one outside their domain and were very mistrusting to outsiders. Through the force Cognus got a rough history of the people. A female dominated society where men were second class citizens unless born to nobility. Descendant from Pirates these humans were often exposed to the transitory mists and they never breed with other human races has caused them to be the most beautiful humans in the galaxy. To gain access to the planet Cognus had to spend an enormous amount of credits and it took the next eight months establishing a Sith spy presence in Hapan Society. Then she was finally able to direct her attention towards Seth Hart.

Cognus followed her Sith agent down a dimly lit hallway towards a room. Two guards stood at the door. When it opened General Typhen was waiting along with several Hapan Sith spies, two women and two men.

They all bowed, "Welcome mistress…"

"You have information for me?"

Typhen nods, "Yes…" He replies dimming the lights in the room and activating a holomap on the table. "The target bought this island on the Sparkling Sea…It's surrounded by minds on all sides…The interior of the Island has defense towers and automated ground to surface missile launchers. A military grade shield array protects the mansion…This place is a fortress!"

Darth Cognus studied the layout of the island for a few minutes in quiet, afterwards she closed her eyes to meditate. Typhen and the others waited patiently while she stood with her eyes closed. After nineteen minutes she opened them. "We need a drilling permit…" She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Cognus' plan was to pay Hapan officials to allow them to drill a few miles away from the island for plasma deposits. The platform was a cover to drill a tunnel beneath the ocean floor to the island and come up behind the shield and attack the mansion. Mercenaries were hired on as construction workers and scientists. Darth Cognus stood on the deck watching as her plan unfolded.

Set Hart's personal shuttle flew over the ocean towards his Island fortress. He is looking out the port when he sees the Platform. "Captain – that platform why are they building it?"

"Don't know sir but I can look into it for you…"

"Circle around I wish to see it again…" As they flew overhead Hart stretched out with the force and felt, nothing. "You are getting jumpy…"

"Did you say something sir…" The pilot asked.

"No take me home…"

When Hart arrived at his Island Mansion he jumped into the whirlpool with two females, one human and the other a Twi'Lek. Seth had finally settled down but he was no fool. One day Darth Zannah or that Ikotchi Huntress would come looking for him. He wondered who survived the encounter. Darth Bane or Darth Zannah. He secretly hoped Bane had won. But even if Bane had won there was the small chance that the Ikotchi assassin told him about Seth. Either way he wasn't going to let his guard down when and if any of those Sith came for him he would be ready for them.

Darth Cognus stood in a window looking towards Seth Hart's Island Fortress. The Tunnel extended all the way from the ocean floor beneath the platform to the Island now the teams were digging up to the surface. Cognus had been on the Hapan home world or the past 4 months. She was eager to test her skills against Seth Hart and she hoped that he had improved his lightsaber skills. At the least he had improved his power and strength in the force. Darth Zannah had described her fight with Hart to Cognus so she was well aware of what he was capable of.

"Mistress!" Typhen said entering the observation lounge.

"Yes what is it?"

"We are fifty feet from the surface…You should come down to the tunnel the men are ready…"

"Typhen I want you and the other spies to leave now…" Cognus left the observation lounge and made her way to the turbolift . The lift had a glass wall to see out into the ocean as it decended down to the ocean floor dig site. When she exited the turbo-lift over five hundred heavily armed mercenaries were waiting. "You know what is expected of you…Do it!"

They took a tram through the tunnel to the dugout shaft that went up to the Island interior and the mansion on the Island. A man drilled a small hole and raised a scope to get a layout of the area above. They were just below the courtyard. The man looks at Cognus and she nods. The ground in the courtyard opens and a missile is shot intop the air. It explodes releasing and ion wave that disables the entire mansion. Then Cognus leads the charge up into the courtyard firing at the servants, guards, and battle droids.

Set Hart is in his bed laying down. When the missile explodes he jumps up and runs to the balcony of his bedroom which overlooks the courtyard. His eyes bulge as an Ikotchi female leaps up from a large hole brandishing two lightsabers with crimson red blades followed by mercenaries. "The Huntress!" He whispers to himself. When she looks up toward the balcony Seth flinches. Seth retreats back into his room and uses the force to close the metal security door to the bedroom. Just as he runs for the door he looks back to see two red energy blades sear through his door. Seth runs down the hall to the lobby where his battle Drones and hired security are fighting the mercenaries. He jumps down from the second level igniting his lightsaber. He runs down a hallway on the first level. As he runs toward the main hangar Seth uses the force to rip the door off the tract. He spins around to see the Huntress in the dorrway battling three of his men armed with cortosis laced swords. Unleashing the force Set brought down the hallway blocking the path to his eacape.

Darth Cognus spun around cutting the first man in half at the waste and decapitating the other man she was fighting. She was about to go down the hall when she felt a rumble. Debris now blocked her path and it would take hours using the force to remove that much rubble. Using the force Cognus searched the grounds for another route to the hangar. The main hangar had an open port to the outside. She could jump from the ground to the second level, but she had to hurry.

She ran using the force to enhance her speed. She ran through the battle between her mercenaries and Set's security forces. When she reached the hangar twenty battle drones were waiting. Cognus unleashed force lightening and jumped up to the main hangar. When she reached the top Set Hart was using force lightening to try and recharge his ship. Cognus extends her hand grabbing the ship in the force and turns it over.

"I know you are not dead so come out and get it over with…"

Set comes out with his lightsaber drawn, "So we meet again…"

"Yes!"

"Tell me who won between Bane and Zannah?"  
"Darth Zannah won of course…"

"She said she would…If we join forces together we can destroy her…"

Cognus smiled showing her pointed teeth, "You had a chance to become my master's apprentice and you turned her down…I doubt you to become my apprentice…"

Set smiles, "You got me…" He removes his left hand from behind his back, "How about I give you Anddedu's holocron and you let me go…"

Cognus tilts her head to the side, "Interesting offer, but no!"

"I will destroy it…Either let me go or I fry it in my hand…"

"You have grown stronger but so have I…" Before Set can fry the holocron with force lightening Cognus disrupts his force power. But he responds by raising the holocron over his head to throw it on the ground. It never hits the ground, but flies two feet off the floor into Cognus' waiting hand. "Thank you now you die!"

Cognus surprises Set by allowing him to feel the force again. He watches as she draws her twin blades from her hips. "You are right I have grown stronger!" Set unleashes a lightning storm from his hand, but Cognus blocks it with her sabers. Then she leaps across the hangar and attacks with her left sword. She makes base moves to test if Set has improved his lightsaber skills. He has and she quickly unleashes all her skill with her two sabers.

They lock blades, "Very good I thought this would be boring from what my master said of you…"

"So tell me why didn't she come herself…" They broke the standoff and traded nine blows before they broke away from each other.

Cognus points her right lightsaber at Set, "You are a speck an insignificant bug in my master's eyes…"

"So she sent you to deal with me?"

"Yes…"

"If she thinks I am a speck tell me what does that say about you… sending her apprentice to kill me."

"You know nothing it is my place to serve until I am ready to take the throne from her…"

"A stupid way to live if you ask me."

"No…The Dark Side is power…Power to do what you want…It is true freedom…You turn your back on the Jedi and use the Dark Side for selfish means…You are weak and if you gave yourself over completely to the Dark Side it would consume you…But for people like me and my master we can harness that power and bend the Galaxy to our will…"

Just then Set unleashed a force wave that ripped up the hangar. His ship was torn in half, the floors and walls were cracked. Debris started falling from the ceiling, but Darth Cognus stood tall and strong. "Weak!" Here is true power!"

Set swallowed hard as Cognus gathered her strength. It started as a small breeze or a light trimmer. Then it became a hurricane or volcanic eruption. Set tried to block the onslaught but he wasn't powerful enough. He flew across the room head first towards the wall. There was only one thing left to do and that use the technique he learned from Anddedu's holocron.

Cognus smiled recognizing the technique. In a bright flash his body was ripped apart before it hit the wall. As the huge part of the mansion was pulverized by Cognus' force wave. Set's mind attacked Cognus'. At first she toyed with him to give him hope that he could possess her body, but she quickly became bored and brought the full weight of her power upon him. Set panicked and was snuffed out light a candle blown out on a cake. Cognus stood there for a few minutes searching for any lingering effects, there weren't any. The battle was over, but instead of rejoining the mercenaries Cognus summed her ship by remote and took off. As she flew away Cognus dropped a gas bomb on the ruins of the mansion killing the rest of the mercs. Then she pressed a button and blew up the platform and flooded the tunnel to the island. The droids that built the platform and dug the tunnel lined both with bombs. She overhead once more before leaving the Hapes home world behind. As she went to lightspeed Cognus sent a message in the force to her master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Darth Zannah

Apatros

Once Apatros was a depressing mining world, under the thumb of the ORO mining company, now it was a bustling community. 7 years ago Zanna Valt aka Darth Zannah used her former master's wealth to buy out Czerka Corporation. Then she created a dummy corporation and bought out ORO mining company the company that controlled Apatros. Zannah as Zanna Valt improved conditions for the people of Apatros. She ended the ridiculous tariffs placed on the workers like charges for equipment and such. She also gave out bonuses and canceled all employee debts. She encouraged the people of Apatros to remain on the planet and keep working the mines, as she had installed air filters for the workers. Zannah also had the foresight to turn Apatros into a major casino and gambling sight now visited by patrons from all over the outer rim.

Zannah's real goal was to keep mining Cortosis and stockpile it on worlds that would one day rise up against the Galactic Republic and the Jedi. Zannah herself stood in the window of her plush office looking out over the mining colony. Zannah ruled Darth Bane's home world with a closed fist. Each and every member of the elected council was on her pay roll and she played them against each other like a pieces on a game board. Soon Apatros would be a member of the Republic. Permecrete cities were popping all over the planet as more and more people moved to the planet to get a piece of the growing economy.

A beep on her desk caused Zannah to spin on her heals. She walked over to the desk and hit the button for the holo-com. A hologram of her top lieutenant appeared. A man by the name of Tavis. Tavis once served as an intelligence officer in the Brotherhood of Darkness. Now he served the order of two. "Mistress! I believe I have what you are looking for…"

She smirked, "Show me!" Tavis' image was replaced with that of a young girl of 8 years of age. And with the exception of her black hair she could pass for a spitting image of Zannah at that age. More importantly Zannah could feel the untamed force in the girl through Tavis. Zannah and Tavis shared a special bond established by Zannah through the force.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Irena mistress…" Tavis replied when his hologram returned.

"You have done well…Take the girl to my mansion on Dalran IV…Make sure she is well provided for…Then I want you on Gentes…Tell our agents that Gentes will not be a part of the Republic…"

"Yes mistress I shall leave at once…"

The moment the transmission was ended Zannah felt her apprentice Darth Cognus call to her. She smiled feeling that Cognus had completed her mission and would be returning to Apatros. Then Zannah's mood changed, because Cognus' power was growing stronger and she had yet to reach her full potential. The other thing was that Cognus had two abilities that Zannah did not have; one was that Cognus could disrupt the force in others. Through training Cognus' ability had gotten stronger. The other thing Cognus had was foresight. She could see things before they happened and with a little nudge she could push people and events in certain directions to manipulate the future. As Lord of the Sith it was Zannah's job and duty to do all in her power to hold onto her throne. That was one of the reasons she wanted Darth Anddedu's holocron to learn the secrets of essence transfer. Her plan was to transfer her mind into Irena's body. The other part of her plan involved the sith spell she had in place so that her apprentice could not foresee what she was up to.

"As Lord of the Sith I must protect my throne at all costs…Darth Bane did as much when he believed I was too weak to rest the throne from him…" She said talking to herself. One of the memories she had retained was that Bane had believed that Zannah was too weak to confront him. Bane had underestimated Zannah and Zannah was not about to make the same mistake. Whenever Cognus challenged her Zannah would be ready and she would win.

One benefit of Bane's failed attempt to take her body was the fact that part of his power now resided in Zannah. Before Zannah couldn't conjure force lightening. Now she could conjure a force storm with her fingertips at will, but Zannah was hiding this and all the other things she could now do from her apprentice.

The doors opened and in walked her personal assistant, a female Torgruta named Ch'Silla. She was well aware of Zannah's true identity as a Sith Lord. "Begging your pardon mistress but the high council will be meeting with the Republic Ambassador next week…"

"Do you know if there will be any Jedi on his staff?"

"No mistress…I just requested a report from our agents on Coruscant. There will be no Jedi accompanying the Ambassador…"

"Who will be representing the Republic?" Zannah asked from behind her desk.

"A human by the name of Baswal Chan…"

"Tell Councilors Maximus, Verune, and Chauna to block all proposals made by the Republic representative…Then have Dallaus meet in private with the Ambassador and tell him that they were once Sith Sympathizers."

"Then you are going to have them arrested and tried…"

Zannah smiled Ch'Silla had a unique understanding of politics and how Zannah thought. "Yes! What is the latest stocks for Czerka…"

"We are up by 7 points…"

"Good! Close all trading on Czerka stock…"

"Yes mistress. Anything else?"

"My apprentice will be returning soon in two days have a special dinner prepared…" Ch'Silla bowed and left.

Two Days Later

Zannah stood on a platform looking up as Cognus' ship returned to their base. Her cape billowed in the wind as the ship landed on the platform. Zannah was dressed in her traditional Sith robes. The ramp lowered and Cognus walked down the ramp.

She dropped to one knee, 'Welcome home Lord Cognus…"

"Thank you master…As you have commanded I have killed Set Harth and recovered Anddedu's holocron…"

Zannah took the holocron, "Well done my apprentice…You may rise!" They walked side by side into the main building and took the turbo-lift to the lower levels of their mountainside fortress. "I sense you are ready to resume your training…"

"Yes master!"

"You will…in three days. For now rest then we will have dinner together…"

Cognus went to her private suit while Zannah went to the Sith Archives. A collection of Sith tomes, scrolls, history, and knowledge from across the galaxy. Not to mention Darth Bane's Holocron and now Darth Anddedu's. Zannah had even begun construction of her own holocron. But Cognus thought it foolish to have all the Sith knowledge in one place. ("When I become Lord of the Sith I will construct a temple to the order of two…") She thought to herself.

Cognus was already planning her rise to power, but her Master had erected a Sith spell of concealment. The spell prevented Cognus from foreseeing every aspect of her future duel with her Master. Part of Zannah's plan lay in the force essence technique, but was Zannah going to attack Cognus directly or did she have another vessel to take. Cognus sighed casting all thoughts of her rise to power from her mind and sat in the tub of steaming water for the next hour.

Zannah made her way to the growing Sith archives. She sat Darth Anddedu's holocron next to Darth Bane's. She would begin studying its secrets soon enough. At dinner the two women ate in quiet but Zannah could tell Cognus was brewing about something. "What is it my apprentice?"

"My fight with Set Harth…As you predicted Master he increased his knowledge of the Dark Side, but he was still no match for me…"

Zannah wipes her mouth, "And you long to test your skills against a more worthy opponent?"

"Yes master…" Zannah smiles, "Patient is the hardest lesson for any Sith to learn…The Jedi use it for greater knowledge and surrender to the force…We use it to further our will and bend the galaxy to our needs and desires…"

"Yes master…"

After finishing their meal they dueled each other in mock combat. Zannah no longer used her defensive technique. She had redesigned her double edge lightsaber to be more traditional and she had developed a more aggressive technique. Cognus was a student of the dual and single styles. She would often switch styles to throw Zannah off. Both women were living weapons, extensions of the Dark Side. Two days later Zannah began teaching Cognus the ins and outs of force sorcery. Zannah taught Cognus basic spells over the next few days but for the most part she allowed Cognus to practice on her own as Zannah didn't want her figuring out how to get past her arcane defenses.

Darth Zannah lead Cognus to the Sith archives in their fortress. She then gave Cognus her own access code, "I will be leaving tomorrow…while I am away you can use the archives to augment your studies…"

"Thank you master…"

"Focus on developing your own spells…but be warned you can destroy yourself if you lose control…I am trusting apprentice that you will not injure yourself with a misplaced spell…"

"Thank you Master…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Irene

Dalran IV

Irene was a young human who had known slavery all her life until now. Tavis had brought her on the Hutt slave market and after a conversation with the woman online she was brought to a mansion on Dalran IV. Dalran was had one major technologically advanced city on the planet populated by humans. A few smallervillages spread across the western continent and that was it. The planet was ruled by an elected King.

When Irene arrived at the plush five story mansion the servants treated her like she was the Queen of Dalran IV. Irene's every desire was fulfilled and her every request was fulfilled. She was given toys, pets, and clothes. Her attendant Casteen a Twi'Lek watched over her. There were guards in the house that wore red robes and were armed with force pikes, but Irene kept her distance from them.

"May I go riding tomorrow?" Irene asked sitting at a dinner of nerf burgers, fried tuber sticks, and iced strawberry shakes.

"Of course!" Was Casteen's reply.

The next day Casteen took Irene horseback riding in the countryside. They rode for three hours, but the riding lesson was cut short as they received a call from the mansion. When they returned Jhasin was waiting for them. Irene hated Jhasin, he made her skin crawl and when he came around Irene clung tight to Casteen.

"The mistress is here and she wants to see the girl!" Jhasin was a top ranking agent and he ran the mansion for Darth Zannah as the other servants and people in the mansion had no idea that she was the dark lord of the Sith. "Irene this is your benefactor Mistress Zanna Valt…"

Zanna smiled at the young girl, "Leave us!" She ordered in an authoritative voice. Irene swallowed hard and look towards Casteen until she was out of sight. "So little one we finally meet face to face…"

"Ma'am!"

"How do you like Dalran?"

"It's a pretty planet…better than that dust ball Tattooine…"

"So is everyone treating you well? I ordered them to fulfill your every desire…"

"Yes but…" Irene looks away.

"What is it? Speak your mind child…"

"I…I…I don't like Jhasin…He gives me the creeps…"

Zannah smiles again, "I will have him reassigned immediately…Well what other interests do you have child?" She put her head down, "Can you read?"

"No ma'am!

"Well that is nothing to be ashamed of I can teach if you wish…"

"Sure I guess…"

Zanna walks up to Irene and kneels before her, "I hope we can be good friends my child…"

Irene smiles for the first time since meeting Zanna, "Please may I call you mother? I have always wanted a mother…"

"I would be honored if you called me mother…For I have always wanted a daughter…" They interlocked pinky fingers. The next day Zanna began building a relationship with the young girl. She taught her to read and write. Zanna taught Irene letters and how to swim. They shopped together and went riding in the low hills of the countryside. Sometimes Zanna would read to Irene until she fell asleep. In her spare time Zanna would study Darth Anddedu's holocron to gain the knowledge of essence transfer.

Unlike Bane who ripped the information from the holocron Zannah was more patient and learned that if Bane had succeeded in taking her body he would have been in for a huge shock. Since both Bane and Zannah are of the Dark Side their two Dark Side energies would have canceled each other out and Bane would have lost his connection to the force. For the technique to work one must enter the body of someone with a complete opposite disposition. They didn't even have to have the force. Zannah wasn't going to risk her essence in a dual with Darth Cognus.

Irene was the perfect age, because Cognus wasn't ready to face Zannah. Maybe in another 15 or 20 years. So Zannah had time and if she lost to Darth Cognus Zannahwould have a young fresh body waiting for her.

"Mother can I take a trip to Coruscant one day…"

"And where did you here about Coruscant from?"

"I heard some smugglers talking on Tattooine about the worldwide city…"

"Well…I see no harm in such a trip, but I cannot take you as I have some business coming up…Maybe Casteen and Bishop can take you…"

Bishop was a captain that did personal drops for Zanna. Irene had seem him maybe three times since she had come to the Calran Mansion. She liked him he always treated her like she was his little sister. Irene wrapped her arms around her Zanna's neck. "I love you!"

Zanna smiles, "I love you too child…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Message from the Grave

"And why are we doing this?" The Question was asked by a skinny little man with a reseeding hairline. He sat in the co-pilot's chair on the bridge of the Red Nebula looking to his left.

"I told you…I made a promise. And Karl Vhen always keeps his word to his friends."

"A true friend wouldn't ask a man with your reputation to go to the heart of the Republic…and walk into the Jedi Temple…"

"Set Harth saved my life and I owe him…"

The stars were streamed and they travelled through hyperspace towards their destination. Abner had every right to be nervous as both men had warrants for their arrests. Bounties on their heads…the dead or alive kind. But Karl was a man of his word to his friends. Everyone else he would lie his ass off too.

"I still don't like this…"

Karl shakes his head, "Look we will fly to the lower levels and dock…Keep the ship running while I take a taxi to the Jedi Temple…" Just then the light beeps. Karl pulls back on the lever and the ship re-enters normal space. They fly toward the planet and dive for the lower city. After landing Karl unbuckles himself grabs the holodisk and disembarks.

"Docking is…"

"I'm only staying for 2 maybe three hours at the most…" Karl says interrupting the dock master.

"Fifty credits!"

After paying the man Karl takes a taxi speeder to the Jed temple. "That will be two hundred credits…"

"Okay will you wait for me…" Karl gives the man a credit chip worth 50 credits.

"Sure thing pal…"

Karl walks up the steps and into the main lobby. There are four main archways on the other side of the main fountain. Then one to the left and another to the right. Before Karl can decide which way to go a Droid walks up to him. "How may I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for Jedi Master Obba…"

"One moment!" The Droid started to hum, then after a few seconds it stopped, "May I ask what this is in regards to?"

"A mutual acquaintance…Set Harth!"

"One moment!" The Droid hummed again, "Please proceed to turbo-lift 14…Padawan Emer Dwan will meet you on floor 5 of the west wing…"

Karl walked across the main lobby as Jedi of different ages and rank walked around doing one thing or another. A young human male of 17 met with Karl and walked him to Master Obba's suit. Which seemed more like a green room for plants. "Master Obba will be with you shortly…" The Padawan said leaving Karl alone.

"How do you know Set Harth?" A deep inhuman baritone voice inquired.

Karl looked up to find an Ithorian on the second level attending some plants with a watering pot. "Set was a friend of mine…He saved my life once…"

The Ithorian shocked Karl by jumping down and landing nimbly on his feet. "How did he save your life…"

"Look um…Master Obba…No disrespect, but I am in a hurry…Set gave me a holo-transponder two years ago…And he said that he would contact me twice a month. Once at the beginning and once at the end. He also that if his transmissions ever stopped then to consider him dead. I didn't receive a transmission at the end of last month so I decided to wait…When one didn't come this month I hopped in my ship and came here as he instructed me. He gave me this disk…" He pulled it out, "Find my old mentor Master Obba at the Jedi Temple if anything ever happens to me. I have kept my word good day sir…"

Master Obba watched as the human left his suit without waiting for a reply. Obba examined the disk through the force before placing it in a holodisk transmitter. When Set's image appeared before him Obba stiffened.

"_Hello Master Obba…If you are looking at this then I am dead…I know what you must think of me but I had to follow my own path…If I had not I would not be able to tell you what I am about to reveal…Call it revenge…call it a last attempt to write the mistakes of my past…I have come to admire power in all its forms…All I ask that you listen and hear what I am about to say with an open heart. The Sith are not dead!" _Obba gasps at the revelation, _"I can say that because I fought one and she tried to make me her apprentice…I will start at the beginning. You remember Medd Tandar was sent to Doan to recover Sith artifacts and he died…After some digging on my part I learned that the Princess Serra's body guard Lucia hired an assassin for her mistress…Serra was the daughter of Caleb the Healer on Ambria…When she came to Coruscant Serra learned that a Sith named Darth Bane was still alive…She hired the same Ikotchi assassin her body hired. The Huntress as she was called is force sensitive and has the unique ability of force suppression, this enabled her to capture this Darth Bane. I was the one who recovered the Sith Artifacts on Doan but little did I know that this Darth Bane's Apprentice was hot on my trail…When I returned to my mansion on Nar Shaddaa I found a woman by the name of Darth Zannah waiting for me…We fought and I lost. She revealed a new Sith order to me founded by her master Darth Bane…It is called the Rule of Two…I don't know the details or how two Sith will ever manage to defeat the entire Jedi Order which numbers in thousands, but it goes…Two there should be no more no less…One to embody the power and the other to crave it…Zannah wanted me to become her apprentice…But first she needed to prove herself by killing her master…I don't know which one survived the encounter but I am sure that whoever survived took the Huntress as his or hers' apprentice. One other thing…Apparently Darth Bane had ventured into the Deep Core again to get Darth Anddedu's holocron. He was after the secret of immortality…The force essence transfer technique…" _Set sighs, "_Believe me or not Master Obba…The clues are there if you follow them…Contact Riva Farshoo of the Hapan Government…The Sith are out there doing who knows what…Farewell my former Master and may the force be with you…"_

When the hologram faded Obba took a seat. Thinking on all the sacrifices that had been made to defeat the brotherhood of darkness. "Two Sith…" He said whispering to himself, "Two could move around and do a lot of damage without drawing a lot of attention to themselves…It was both parts wise and foolish…The entire order could hunt them down in a day…" Obba stood up and requested an emergency meeting of the Jedi High Council.

The High Council was made up of Grand Jedi Master Arisha Tamaki (Twi'Lek), Jedi Masters Ivo Rel Duse (Human male), San Raumh (Tusken Raider), Yoda, Adda Bilaba, Pau Ning ( Human male), Jarra Melvorn, Ukai Da Lok (Male Gammorrean), Sisha Rane, Miks Vare, Jadau Kol Nin (Male Cerean), Tiaka Kol Nin (Female Cerean and Jadau's Twin Sister)

"Masters I thank you all for seeing me…I am afraid that I have some disturbing news…" Obba removed the disk from his belt pocket, "My old apprentice Set Harth is dead. Before he died Set Harth sent me a message…I would now like to play that message for the council…"

Obba stood patiently while the council members listened to Set Harth's message concerning the Sith. When it ended Arisha looked at the other council members and then she stood up, "Master Obba I have great respect for you…but could this be a trick of some kind?"

"Set Harth was many things master but a liar wasn't one of them…"

"Many worlds in the Republic are still recovering from the war…That being said are we going to waste resources taring up the galaxy looking for two Sith based on the word of a traitor?"

"A warning of the Dark Side is not something that should be ignored! No matter who it came from." San Raumh said.

"**I agree with master San!"** Lok said speaking up. The two Jedi Masters were the best of friends and mirrored each other in all things. They barely spoke but when they did it was to the point and direct.

"The safety of the Republic should be our number one concern…" Adda said speaking up, "We cannot allow the Sith to make their plans and build their armies. If there are only two Sith out there let us crush them before they build armies and gather resources…"

"It has been Seven years since Master Farfalla and the others fell…27 years since the wars ended and General Hoth sacrificed himself…We dishonor them if we do nothing…"

The council eventually decided to allow Master Obba to gather a team of 12 Jedi. Six Masters and Six Knights. To hunt down the Sith and end them once and for all. Obba gathered his team together in the garden the most powerful Jedi in the order. Jedi Masters Tan Shybaur, Ella Sen, Hunda Lou (Male Twi'Lek), Xavier Danuss, Inice Taucs (Female Ferroan), Mikael Case. Then there were Jedi Knights Leo Gran (Male Cathar), Evhoun (female Rodian), Taleen Dale, Niada Pol, Babbin Halt, and Ike Roxer.

"Set Harth was a traitor!" Master Inice said, "Can we truly trust the word of such a power hungry man…"

"I asked you to keep an open mind Master Taucs…"

"At the least Master Taucs lets see where the evidence leads us before come to any conclusions…" Niada Pol said.

"What is the plan Master Obba?" Master Shybaur asked.

"Well I have already contacted Riva Farshoo we have been invited to the Hapes home world…"

"Its decided then… you all will go to Hapes…" Master Xavier said.

"We should stick together." Sen said.

"I work better alone…" Xavier replied and left the gathered Jedi. Xavier had a reputation among the Jedi. He was a loner and did things his way. Every time the council assigned him a Padawan he refused or passed the Padawan off on someone else. Xavier had even gained the nickname the Rebel. As he walked off the gathered Jedi watched him disapprovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Hunt

Rebo Maximum Security Prison – Coruscant

"Three more months and I will be a free man…" Adanar Reel said in his cell looking at the holo-calender. Adanar was a soldier in the Brotherhood of Darkness over 28 years ago. He had also been a member of the legendary Gloom Walkers. After Dessel was taken by the MPs Lucia shot Ulabore in the back for having Dessel arrested and command of the Gloom Walkers was given to Adanar.

"Hey Ad!" A guard shouted, "I need you to come with me…"

Adanar followed the guard up the hallway to an interrogation room where a Jedi was waiting. "Thank you guard…You may leave…"

"Great another Jedi!"

"Master Xavier Danuss at your service…Please be seated…" Reluctantly Adanar obeyed. "I have some questions to ask and if you cooperate fully I will request your immediate release."

Adanar smiles, "So what can I do for you Master Danuss…"

Danuss just stared at him for a few minutes before he asked any questions, "Did you ever know a man by the name of Bane?"

"Can't say I did…"

"He was a Sith Lord in the Brotherhood of Darkness…"

"Sorry I don't…Grunts like me always tried to stay out of the way of Sith Lords…"

"Do you know this man or this woman?" Xavier showed Adanar holopics of a large man and a blonde haired woman.

"The man's name is or was Dessel and the woman…Never seen her before in my life…"

"Hmm…Dessel what can you tell me about him?"

"Dessel? Dessel was one of us…A soldier…Our Sergeant…All the Gloom Walkers looked up to him…He saved our bacon on Kashyyyk, Transdosha, and Pheseera…"

"How?"

"Well it's hard to explain, but the Sarg…He had a sixth sense…When his gut bothered him we all listened…Even the Lieutenant…Most of the time."

"Did he ever do anything…Almost unnatural or inhuman?"

"Yeah! On Phaseera he shot down eight men with a sniper riffle in just two minutes…He never even trained with a sniper riffle before…It was the damnest thing I had ever seen."

Xavier smiles, "I bet…Do you know what planet he originated from?"

"Nope…Dessel never spoke of his past. I wish he had because if we had more like him I bet you the Sith would have won the war…"

"Thank the Force there weren't any more like him." Xavier stood up, "Guard…"

"Hey why all these questions about Dessel…"

Again Xavier stared at him reading his aura in the force. Adanar had changed, "Dessel wasn't executed by the Sith Lords…He became one of them…"

"Son of Mynock! And the woman?"

"His apprentice!" As Xavier left the guard came in with Dessel's personal things and freed him.

After leaving the prison Xavier made his to the home of a retired Jedi Master. Master Kotu Ban (Male Twi'Lek). Ban was once a member of the Brotherhood of Darkness. During the battle of Ruusan Ban was severely injured by a human Jedi who nursed him back to health. Overcome by the Jedi's kindness Ban betrayed the Sith and became a Jedi Knight. He retired five years ago and married another female Twi'Lek officer who served the Republic as well during the war.

"Thank you for seeing me Master Ban…"

"Please I am no longer a member of the order…"

"I have some questions about the Brotherhood…"

Ban sighs as his wife joins him, "That is something I hoped to never hear about again…"

"Do you know anything about a Sith Lord named Darth Bane?"

"Whispers really…some said he was the Sithari…The perfect being…a living weapon of the Dark Side…Lord Kopecz sponsored him to the Sith Academy on Korriban…I cannot tell you much as I left the sith order a few weeks after General Hoth came to Ruusan…"

Xavier sighs, "If I may ask Master Dunass, what did this Bane look like?" Tymeiah asks. When Xavier shows her the picture she stands up, "It's him!"

The two males look at the female Twi'Lek. "You know him?" Xavier asks.

"No not personally…I use to serve on board transport ships for the Republic picking up Cortosis from mining worlds…Before I was transferred to Ruusan and met my husband the ship I served on went to Apatros for a shipment…A Lieutenant was murdered along with two other Republic officers the killer was never apprehended, but that is him."

"Are you sure?" Xavier asks.

"Yes I am…I will never forget that bulking human…The crew of the Neonite put their credits together for a huge reward of his capture…"

Xavier stood up, "Thank you…the two of you have been most helpful…"

"The Sith still exist don't they?" Ban asked.

Xavier was reluctant to tell them, "A word of this must not be repeated, but yes the Sith still exist…" Ban extends his hand to the wall and his lightsaber flies off the rack on the wall into his waiting hand. Xavier smiles, "Master Ban you are retired."

Ban shakes his head, "Who better to help you hunt the Sith than a former Sith Master…"

"It will be dangerous…besides I work better alone…"

"Master Dunass! Jedi Layton nursed a Sith back to life. A Sith he could have let die…Through his kindness I saw the error of my ways and turned from the Dark Side. He believed in me when others didn't. Layton sacrificed himself on Ruusan along with General Hoth and all the other Jedi…Their sacrifice will be in vain if we don't stop the Sith…I owe him a debt and I intend to repay…Besides I have a way to find these Sith."

When Xavier looks at Tymeiah the two Twi'Lek hug affectionately, "Very well Master Ban you may come…"

"Good! Let's go hunting…"

The Lower Levels of Coruscant – Edge of the Galaxy Cantina

"That's him."

"Are you sure?" Xavier asks.

"Oh yeah…He was Sith agent and he still is…"

They follow the man outside and back to his apartment. As he is opening the door they shove him inside and lock the door. "What do you want?" The man asks with two blue energy blades in his face.

"The Sith!" Xavier points his hand at the man and he is lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall. Then Xavier stabs his blade in between his legs. "My friend and I believe the Sith still exist and we believe that you are in contact with them. You have probably been trained against mind tricks so if I sense you are lying I will move my blade up. The more truth you tell the more I will remove it. There is a sizzling sound as urine touches the blade and produces a horrific odor.

As Ban and Xavier exit the apartment Republic intelligence officers enter and arrest the man. "I don't think the council would approve of your questioning tactics."

"I do what must be done to get results…"

"Even so Master Dunass let's try to remember that we are Jedi…"

Hapan Home World

"What exactly happened?" Master Obba asked as they flew over the ruins of the platform.

"An accident…The report says the plasma surged up the pipes and blew up the Platform…Thousands died."

Jedi Babbin Halt looked at the female Hapan, "Don't you think it odd that a mansion on an Island a few miles from here is blown up as well…"

"I don't see how the two incidents are related…" The Hapan official replies.

Master Obba touches her shoulder, "There is a tunnel from the platform to the Island…We all can sense it."

"Yes and the tunnel is collapsed but there are people and Droids down there…all dead." Master Ella Sen said speaking up.

"Lady FarShoo…can we get a copy of the contract and all the employees hired for the platform?" Inice Taucs asked.

"I am sorry Master Taucs, but the files are sealed and the only way to open them is to get permission from Hydro Platforms…The company that did the job…"

Just then a hologram of Master Jedi Leo Gran appeared, "Master Obba you may want to get to the Island ASAP." When they arrived on the Island and the mansion Dark Side energies could be felt all over the place.

Master Obba looks at the half destroyed mansion, but it is the hangar that has his attention the most. "Set Harth died in there…"

After searching the rubble for clues they traveled to the planet Doan to question the King about his Daughter in-law. Then they traveled to Ambria in search of answers. Fresh Dark Side energy lingered over Caleb's old camp site and hut. There was also a severed arm on the ground preserved by the Dark Side energies of the planet.

"How can anyone live in such a foul place…" Master Hunda Lou asked.

"When one is at harmony with himself the Dark Side has no sway…" Obba said.

Jedi Evhoun ran down the ramp towards the group, "Master Obba…We just received word from Master Xavier he wants us to meet him on Apatros…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Great Plan

Apatros

"The time has come my apprentice…" Zannah said to Cognus as they walk through their mountain fortress towards Zannah's office. "Darth Bane laid the first seeds that will sprout one day so that the Sith may rule the Empire…" Cognus beamed. From the first day she became Zannah's apprentice there have been hints as to some great scheme in the works to bring the Jedi and the Republic to its knees. "Darth Bane started a plan he called the Sith Imperitive…Ten years ago a group of sepratists tried to assassinate the former Supreme Chancellor Bane allowed this plan to fail…Now I have inherited his plans and schemes. His vast network of informants and spies…"

"This has something to do with the Cortosis your company Gala-Com has been stockpiling?"

Zannah looks at Cognus and smiles, "Very intuitive…Yes A former General of the Brotherhood of Darkness is secretly building an army to conquer former Sith worlds and independent Star Systems. They will call to the Republic and the Jedi for help…and when the Jedi come General Haten and his army will be defeated…"

"What of the Ruusan Reformation act…"

"Ah yes…When the crisis starts I have Senators in place who will propose an amendment that will allow Military officers to keep paratroops…If you succeed in taking my throne it will be up to you to insure that these Para-troops fail in their missions…We want the Jedi to become overconfident in their abilities…and to stretch themselves to the limits…"

"You said if Master…Don't you believe in me…"

"You are growing powerful my apprentice…and I am not about to do what Darth Bane and underestimate you as he did me…When you face me I will push you beyond your limits…"

"I look forward to it Master…"

"As you should…Only a strong Lord may rule the Sith as Darth Bane intended…"

"How long before the conquest begins?"

"Soon! The Geonosians are building me a Droid army…The Umbaran's are building us a fleet above all races they hate the Jedi."

When they arrive at her office Ch'Silla and Tavis were waiting for them. The two bow to the Sith Lords. "Mistress General Haten is online for you…"

Haten's hologram was transmitted before them, "Mistress Zannah…I have great news…We have received that last shipment of Droids from the Geonosians…And the fleet is ready as well…We await your orders…"

"On my next transmission you will attack the planet Cinnabar…Destroy their factories and all military instillations…"

"Yes Mistress all shall be done as you command…"

Four Days Later

"General you may begin the conquest…" Zannah said as Cognus stood at her right. While Tavis and Ch'Silla stood behind the women. When the transmission was ended Zannah turned to Tavis, "I want you on Nal Hutta to meet with my agents about the Dathimor problem…"

"Forgive me Mistress but I thought you wanted to handle that…"

"I have changed my mind…besides I want to keep a close eye on my conquest…"

Jedi Star Ship Light Runner

Obba and his team came out of hyperspace the same time as Master Xavier Danuss and his long range the Danuss X. They landed in a public hangar. "Master Danuss we thought you had abandoned us…" Master Tan Shybaur said.

"No I am helping in my own way…" He stepped to the side as Master Ban came down the ramp, "You all remember Jedi Master Kotu Ban?"

The Jedi looked disapprovingly at the former Sith Master, "Master Ban I thought you retired?" Mikael Case asked.

"I was…"

Before Ban could say more Danuss interrupts, "Master Ban has been most helpful to my investigation…He is the reason we are here…"

"So what have you learned?" Master Inice Taucs asks.

Obba raises his hand, "Master Danuss may I speak with you in private?"

Danuss sighs and reluctantly follows the Ithorian Jedi Master out of earshot of the others, "I know you have a reputation Master Danuss, but the council placed me in charge of this mission…So I would appreciate it if would defer to me before you go off half-cocked…"

"Forgive me if you are offended…I have a way of doing things that often rub others the wrong way…"

"And Master Ban? He is retired…"

"He volunteered to come along. It is because of him that we are here…"

"What did you learn…" The two Jedi waved over the others and they all listened as Danuss and Ban shared their knowledge with them. Then Obba told them what he had learned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Confrontation

The Dusty Star Casino and Cantina

The Dusty Star was partly owned by Groshik and Darth Zannah. It was in memory of Dessel that Groshik decided to help Darth Zannah who told him that Bane had died at the hands of the Jedi. The Neimodian had convinced many miners t remain on the planet and help form the current growing economy and government. Groshik was her eyes and ears on the planet though he had no idea of Zannah's true intentions or power. All he knew was that Zannah was a very wealthy powerful influential woman. In front of others he referred to her as Zanna. In private she was Mistress Zannah.

"Sorry we are closed!" He said when he heard the doors to his club open.

"Even for a couple of Jedi…"

Groshik was doing inventory and when he looked up four Jedi stood before his counter. "What are Jedi doing on Apatros?"

"Looking for a man by the name of Dessel…" A female Rodian said.

"Forgive our manners. I am Jedi Master Xavier Dunass and with me are Master Kotu Ban and Jedi Knights Evhoun and Ike Roxer…"

Gorshik stares at the group before answering, "Sorry I never heard of him."

"Really!" Ban said speaking up, "About 28 years ago my wife came here on a ship for a shipment of Cortosis. Three Republic Officers died by this Dessels hand…"

"Sounds familiar, but I never knew the guy…Before HP Corporation bought out ORO, the people of this world suffered greatly….Once there was a lot of resentment against the Republic as they did nothing to help us…Now things have change…"

"He's lying!" Danuss said.

"Maybe but we have no right to interrogate him…" Jedi Evhoun said as Danuss slowly turned his eyes towards the mountainside offices of Zanna Valt. "Excuse me sir…" Danuss said stopping a man in the street. "Those offices who works up there…"

"Zanna Valt! Operations manager for HP Corporation…"

Cognus' Suite

Darth Cognus was in her suit in meditation when she felt a disturbance in the force. Her mind was flooded with the light of the force. "They are here!" She whispered jumping up from her sitting position. She summoned her twin swords from the wall with her eyes. Then Cognus marched to the turbo-lift and took it up to Zannah's main office. "Master the Jedi are here!" She blurted entering the office.

Zannah was standing at the window facing it, "I know…They are searching for us or at least Darth Bane…"

'But how?"

"Set Harth! I just received word from our agents on Coruscant…about a team of Jedi…They are lead by Harth's former Master. An Ithorian named Obba…"

Just then Ch'Silla burst into the office, "You wished to see me mistress?"

"Yes! Do you remember what I said about the Sith archives?"

"Yes!"

"Get them ready and meet us at the roundevous…Remember the holocrons are the most important save them at all costs…" As Ch'Silla ran off, Zannah walks to the desk and contacts Tavis, "Tavis initiate order 99…" Oder 99 was a general hale to all Sith agents to go into hiding and to destroy the ghost holo-network. "And meet me at the rondevous…"

"Yes mistress…"

Next she contacts General Haten, "General! Scrub the mission something has come up…Hide the fleet and the army on the Unknown World and await for me to contact you…" When the transmission was ended Zannah entered a code that downloaded her network to a safe location then all the computers in the office fried themselves after the count down. Zannah looks at Cognus, "We need to buy some time so that Ch'Silla can escape with the archives…Remember your training…"

"Yes Master I am ready…"

"Don't take any unnecessary risks and most importantly do not underestimate the Jedi…"

Obba and his Jedi walked up the middle of the street towards the mountainside offices of HP. That is when they all stop as they feel the Dark Side rising from the main office a hundred feet up. The side of the building protruding from the mountain explodes open raining debris down to the ground. Then the Jedi watch as two females, one human and the other Ikotchi jump down and land nimbly on their feet.

The two women walk up the street towards all fourteen Jedi as bystanders run for cover. Others watch from safe distances and then there are those who watch from the windows of their homes. "Identify yourselves Jedi!" The Ikotchi female demands.

By now all the Jedi have drawn their lightsabers as Obba takes two steps forward, "I am Jedi Master Obba…With me are Masters Shybaur, Ella Sen, Hunda Lou, Xavier Danuss, Inice Taucs, Mikael Case, and Kotu Ban...Jedi Knights Leo Gran, Evhoun, Taleen Dale, Niada Pol, Babbin Halt, and Ike Roxer…We seek a man by the name of Darth Bane?"

"Darth Bane is dead by my hand…" Zannah confidently said.

"We can feel the Dark Side all over the two of you…You need not die in your darkness!" Obba said, "Come with us and we shall help you…"

"You address the Lords of the Sith…This is Darth Zannah and I her apprentice Darth Cognus…Bow down Jedi to your superiors…"

"We are servants of the light if you don't throw down your weapons we will be forced to destroy you…" Tan Shybaur said.

"Wait!" Kotu Ban said stepping forward, "I was once like you a servant of the Dark Side…and a member of the Brotherhood…A Jedi took pity on me and helped me see the era of my ways…and we can help you as well…"

Zannah started laughing as Cognus said, "If you turned away from power, then you are the fool…And too weak to understand the true nature of the force…We are the Sith and it is our destiny to rule all…"

"We are 14 and you are only Two…If the Sith couldn't defeat us when they numbered thousands what chance do the two of you have…" Mikael Case asked.

"You would be surprised what the two of us can do…" Zannah said in a dark tone of voice.

"Enough words!" Xavier said, 'If death is their wish I say we grant it!"

Cognus smiles showing her pointed teeth, "I agree!" She says lifting her hands and unleashing a storm of force lighting. All the Jedi had erected force barriers to protect themselves. But their barriers were at different strengths, despite the fact that they were all the powerful masters and knights in the order. Most of the Jedi blocked the attack with their lightsabers, while Master Obba raised his hands. Jedi Knight Ike Roxer was a bit too slow and was struck in the chest by a bolt of lightening. His clothes burned along with his skin as he left his feet and slid across the ground on his back. Lightening ricocheted off lamp posts, Shattering light orbs. It ran up the sides of buildings. Even a few patrons were killed in the deadly storm emanating from Cognus' fingertips.

When Cognus ended her attack Zannah activated her most powerful spell. The one she used to end Darth Bane. "Look out!" Kotu Ban yelled as the black spectral tendrils rose up from the ground. The Jedi scattered by jumping and dodging the strange Sith magic.

Tan Shybaur screamed in pain as his legs were severed at the knees. When he hit the ground Master Obba pointed his hand at his fellow Jedi and pulled him out of danger. "No don't try to block it!" Master Inice Taucs yelled to Jedi Niada Pol, but it was too late.

She sung her green blade into the black tentacle like arm, as another rose up and wrapped itself around her legs, waist, under her right arm, around her left and neck. All that was left was her head, right arm, and lightsaber. "Bastards!" Xavier screamed leaping off the speeder he was on over the field of tendrils. His target was Darth Zannah. As he was coming down he unhooked his left saber for the killing blow.

Cognus grabs him in the force and throws Xavier into the wall of the building on the right side of the street. His force barrier protected him from real harm. Cognus ignites her lightsabers and charge the Jedi Master. She swings her right causing him duck and he retaliates by swinging both his blades for her legs. Cognus blocks with her left and attacks with her right. As Xavier attacks with his left and blocks with his right. Their duel goes up the alley leaving the others alone. A man is peeking his head out of his door as four blades whiz back and forth in a deadly duel. Cognus takes control of the man's mind and forces him to grab the power jack and attack Xavier. Xavier spins around severing the man's legs and blocking both Cognu;s blades at the same time. Cognus unleashes a force wave shoving Xavier across the ground while he is still on his feet. Then she finishes the man off to anger Xavier.

Meanwhile back on the main street the Jedi are still contending with Zannah's strange force attack. Master Obba reaches his hand into one of the tendrils and makes a fist. The black smoke like specter of a tendril becomes white and it expands up the arm causing Zannah to release the tendril. Ban uses the force to alter the gravity around him and runs along the building. He leaps off the side of the building swinging his gold energy blade. Zannah ends her spell drawing her double blade.

She blocks with the right side and spins around Ban stabbing him in the back. The Jedi attack at the same time unleashing a force wave made up of their combined strength. The wave has to be directed in a single line or they will kill innocent bystanders. Zannah leaps over the force blast and lands on a trash compactor. The Jedi converge on Zannah at the same time from different angles as some are on the sides of buildings. Others are on roof tops and speeders. Mikael Case is the first to close the distance. He makes a side swing aiming for her back but Zannah blocks backwards and twists her left blade aiming for his head. Mikael ducks and when he does Zannah knees him in the face breaking his nose. She twists her blade again blocking an attack from Hunda Lou and severs Mikael's left arm. Before she can finish him off Leo Gran appears on her left blocking the killing blow. Zannah leaps up and onto the speeder car, then she kicks Master Yaucs in the face. Zannah is surrounded on all sides, but she is able to use the speeder as a center and high ground to keep the Jedi at bay.

"Master!" Cognus cries sensing that Darth Zannah is in danger.

Cognus leaps over Xavier landing on her hands and mule kicks Xavier in the back. As he flies forward she leaps like a rabbit back toward the main street. When Cognus lands on all fours she gets up and grabs the two buildings in the force that make up the alley and bring them down on Xavier. Then Cognus looks toward her master. She is tempted to allow the Jedi to overwhelm her, but she resists and focuses on all the Jedi around the speeder. Then Cognus uses her gift of force suppression. Without the force to help them Zannah injures Jedi Babbin Halt and kills Master Hunda Lou.

"MASTER…JUMP!" Cognus yells conjuring force lightening and directing it at the speeder and the Jedi. As it explodes Zannah lands near Cognus. "Come Master we can finish them…"

"No this confrontation was to buy Ch'Silla time to get away with the archives. Come it is time to leave…" The remaining Jedi had survived the explosion by combining their power and overcoming the force suppression technique. Then they wrapped the speeder in a cocoon of force energy.

Master Xavier walked across the rubble of the buildings. The lights of the buildings flickered on and off from the surge of lightening from Darth Cognus. He survived by holding up rubble with the force. He joined Obba who had his eyes closed in meditation. "How many of our brothers were lost?"

"Jedi Pol, Halt, and Roxer, Masters Lou and Ban…" Ella Sen says joining them, "Master Shybaur is badly injured…but he will live."

Xavier looks toward Master Ban, "Those filthy Sith will pay!" He says as his anger rises.

"Master Danuss! There is no emotion…"

Danuss looks at Master Obba as part of him wants to say take the code and shove it, "There is only peace…" He replied finishing the code.

Five Days Later

Obba and his Jedi would have left the planet but Sith agents blew up their ships. When they contacted the High Council they were instructed to remain on the planet until team replacements arrived. The injured have been healed and Master Shybaur's legs and Leo Gran's arm are restored with cybernetics. Masters Obba, Ella Sen, Inice Taucs, and Shybaur, along with Jedi Babbin Halt, Evhoun, Taleen Dale, and Leo Gran stand on a platform while a Jedi Shuttle lands. Masters Yoda, Adda Bilaba, Ivo Rel Duse, walk down the ramp along with Jedi Knights Khorra, Kyma Unt (Female Torguta), and Iro Misk.

"Master Yoda!" Obba said in shock.

"Of help I could be thought the Grandmaster!"

"Where is Master Xavier?" Adda Bilaba asks.

Master Obba sighs, "There is a reason they call him the Rebel Loner…Master Xavier has left Apatros without us…"

"Have you uncovered anything else while waiting for us?" Iro asked.

"No Master all the files and computers in the office were destroyed…All the droids were memory wiped…"

"Find the Sith we must…"

Obba looks at Yoda, "Am I still in charge Master Yoda or have you come to replace me?"

"No! In charge still you are…Follow your leadership we will…"

Obba and his Jedi spent the next few days on Apatros looking for clues to where the Sith may have gone. They questioned public officials and the Groshik. Then after a week they left the planet to search those planets that had once been a part of the old Sith Empire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. On the Run

Coruscant

Xavier Danuss bought a ship and left Apatros to return to Coruscant. He felt it was his duty to personally tell Ban's wife he was dead. When she answered the door and looked into his eyes Tymeiah Ban placed her hand over her mouth and walked backwards to the couch. Dunass entered and sat beside her for the next hour and a half.

"How did he die?" Tymeiah finally asked.

Dunass sighs, "He was killed a Sith Lord named Darth Zannah…Bane's apprentice."

"So Bane was there?" She asked looking towards him with a tear soaked face.

"No she killed her master to become the new lord of the Sith…"

"And where were you?"

Dunass lowers his head, "We got separated…I was fighting her apprentice the Ikotchi…Many Jedi died on Apatros."

"And these Sith are they dead?"

Dunass shakes his head, "No they escaped…"

Tymeiah jumps up, "WHAT! Fourteen Jedi against two Sith Lords and they escape…"

Dunass still had his head down, "We underestimated the Sith…" He jumps up and grabs her hands, "I swear to you on my life that I will find these Sith avenge your husband…"

"Thank you for that Master Danuss…Make sure you come back safely…" She hugs Danuss. "And may the force be with you!"

Taris

Zannah and Cognus rendezvous at her fortress in the lower levels of the city of Taris. Zannah stands in front of the Sith Archives. The holocrons and tomes are safe from the Jedi. She seals the vault until she can find safe place for her and the holocrons. Then Zannah walks up the secret passage to her throne room where Darth Cognus is waiting with Tavis and Ch'Silla.

"Ch'Silla you have done well…The knowledge of the Sith is safe for now…You will remain here and oversee my fortress…"

Ch'Silla bows, "Yes mistress!"

"Tavis I want you to inquire to the fool who betrayed us and gave our location away…Then I want you to leave for the unknown world and remain there tell I contact you…"

"I shall not fail you milady…"

"Go leave me with Lady Cognus…" The two Sith watch them leave.

"Master forgive me I feel it is my fault. I should have foreseen Set Harth's treachery…"

Zannah stands up and walks down the steps. She places her hands on Cognus' shoulders, 'Yes you should have…but I too should have seen it coming…"

"Tell me master…Why didn't we finish off the Jedi?"

"Think Lord Cognus! If we had killed all those Jedi…The High Council would have sent more Jedi…Twice as more…Now they will only send Jedi to replace the ones we killed."

"So what do we do now?"

"You will go to our fortress on Umbara and there figure out a way to trick the Jedi into thinking they killed us…"

"What will you be doing master?"

"I will lead the Jedi on a wild goose chase across Galaxy…If I die assume the mantle of Lord of the Sith…Find a new apprentice and continue what we started…"

"It should be me risking my life Master not you!"

Zannah smiles, "You are the future and unless you are ready to challenge me for supremacy obey my commands…"

Cognus bows, "Yes Master I obey you…for now!" Zannah left that day on a personal long range shuttle. Cognus saw her off then she left for Umbara.

Bespin

Zannah had a mansion on cloud city. Extremely secluded from the rest of the floating city. The Republic neither the Jedi had a presence on the isolated world. It was here that many Sith agents came it was also the current location of Zannah's foster child Irene. Irene was happy to see the woman she called mother and Zannah spent the week with the girl.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes but when I see you again I shall bring you a pet Nexu…"

"Oh really!"

They hug for thirty minutes then Zannah walks up the ramp without looking back. Zannah takes off and heads for the planet Kato Neimodia. She leaves a huge force impression then she makes her way to Ziost. After two weeks Zannah leaves and heads for Tattooine. As she travels Zannah can feel the Jedi on her trail a week and a half behind at the most.

Rhevenbaugh

The sith world of Rhevenbaugh was under military occupation of the Republic. Battle droids patrolled the streets and the people were under a strict curfew. General Tivanthus (Chiss Male) was in command of the occupation forces. Governor Relo was the Republic official in charge. Secretly Relo was a Sith agent. Zannah walks up the street towards her private hangar. She pauses as Jedi Master Xavier Danuss stands before the entrance.

"You!"

"Going somewhere Sith scum?" He raises his hand holding a detonator and destroys Zannah's space craft.

Zannah looks around, "I don't see your fellow Jedi around Master Danuss…"

He unhooks his lightsaber, "They would only get in the way…" He replies holding the violet energy blade off to the side.

"You could barely handle my apprentice and she has yet to reach her full potential…"

"Call her if you are afraid to face me yourself…"

Zannah smiles, "I will enjoy watching you suffer!" Zannah unleashes her force illusions on Danuss. In the beginning Zannah would use the Dark Side and force her enemy to see his or hers most horrific nightmares. Now she had the ability to make her opponents see what she wanted. Fifty Zannahs now stood before Danuss some with a different face. One had the head of a Kowakian Monkey Lizard. Another had a bald head with spikes and sharpened teeth. Twenty of them were exact replicas of the original. Danuss sneers unleashing a mental wave that washes the images away.

He is about to attack again when Zannah unleashes another mental attack. This time Danus is forced to face his most horrific nightmares conjured from his deepest thoughts. "I AM JEDI MASTER XAVIER DANUSS…AND I DO NOT FEAR THESE LIES! MY MIND IS MY OWN!"

"Then die in body!" Zannah screams leaping at him igniting her double edged lightsaber.

Danuss ignites his twin blades and the melee begins. She backs him down toward the hangar and unleashes a force wave shoving Danuss toward the raging flames of her ship. Danuss twists in the air creating a whirlwind with the force. The flames are extinguished but Danuss extends the whirlwind creating a tornado. He directs the twister towards Zannah who increases the gravity holding her body down and remains in place as debris and Droids are thrown all over the place.

Zannah switches of her lightsaber staff and raises her hands. She unleashes a lightening storm from her hands. As the storm intensifies people are hit by lightening and killed. Speeders are blown apart by the strikes. Entire buildings are electrified. In response Danuss increases the strength of his tornado. It now measures a mile wide at the base. People flee the Star Port as the skies turn black and the sun is blotted out. The ground shakes as the two powerhouses face off. Then Zannah's mood changes as she senses the approach of the other Jedi. Zannah sneers as she is enjoying the fight, but it is time to go. She releases her hold on the gravity holding her down and is caught up in the wind.

The star port is in ruins, thousand are dead, and Danuss stands alone reaching out in the force to see here Zannah has gone. The skies return to normal as Obba and his Jedi land. "What have you done?" Obba shouts incredulously.

Swept up in the wind Zannah flies through the air toward a tram and lands on an empty platform nine miles from the star port. She pulls out a COM device, "Governor Relo…This is Lady Zannah. I am at the Green Zone pick up station send a speeder and have a ship ready for me when I arrive. When Zannah arrives at the Governor's mansion an unmarked ship is waiting for her. She immediately takes off leaving the Jedi behind to chastise Master Danuss for his brash actions. Zannah closes herself off in the force and wraps herself in a cocoon of illusion to visit Irene on Aldaraan. She stays with her for a month before departing to start leaving another trail for the Jedi.

Umbara

The Umbaran hate the Jedi with a vengeance, because the Jedi fought to eradicate them on several occasions throughout history. So of course they would help with great plan of the Order of Two. In fact many Noble Castes of Umbaran society favored Bane's rule of two. The Umbarans had built Zannah and her apprentice a special fortress hidden by cloak in the mountains. So it was here that Darth Cognus had to remain until she came up with a way to trick the Jedi into fighting them and then make them believe that the Sith were dead.

Cognus meditated for hours on the subject peering into the vail of the force for an answer. Two things were prominent in her mind. General Haten's fleet and the words look alike. ("A look alike…") She mentally said with her legs crossed. Cognus breathed slowly as she picked apart her visons. Her eyes popped open as a plan formed and she saw the results in her mind's eye.

Satisfied with the answer she stood up, "Kaster!" The Umbaran servant came running. "Prepare my ship I am leaving for Iktotch…"

"But Lady Zannah…" The words stopped in his mouth as Cognus raised her clawed hand.

"Lady Zannah isn't here now obey me!" Kaster rubbed his neck and quickly prepped the ship then Cognus was off to her home world. When she arrived she found an Iktochi of her age and height. All she needed was the tattoos. She took over the female Iktochi's mind and left for Ord Mantell. There she found a young woman who could pass for her Master Darth Cognus.

Then Cognus built three lightsabers, one double edge and a set of twin blades. She dressed the women up and they were a passable double of the women. With the first part of her plan complete Cognus thought it was time to meet back up with her Master. So she sent her a signal in the force.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Sanctuary

Vash – Sith Throne World

The planet Vash was the capital of the Sith Empire during the time of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Even after Bane created the rule of two the people remained loyal to the Sith. The planet itself amplified the Dark Side of the force. It was here that Darth Cognus came to inact her plan and await the arrival of her master. The Sith Fortress sat atop a mountain in the northern hemisphere.

While she waited for her Master's arrival Cognus reshaped the minds of the women that would make the Jedi believe the Sith had been destroyed once and for all destroyed. Cognus erased their minds and made the women believe that they were Darth Zannah and Cognus. Neither of the women had any force power, but Cognus layered several spells over them that would pass for a Dark Side Aura. When Zannah's ship entered the atmosphere of the planet Cognus made her way to the landing platform.

As Zannah walks down the ramp Cognus fell to one knee, "Master…welcome to Vash."

"I assume that by calling me here you have a plan in place for deceiving the Jedi?"

"I do Master…may I rise?"

"Yes…"

Cognus leads Zannah down the hall to a lab where a human female and an Ikotchi woman stand. Zannah's hand flies to her lightsaber. Cognus is about to speak when she senses her master's force defenses rise up, "What manner of abomination is this?"

Cognus just stares at her Master for a few minutes to show her that this wasn't the time she had chosen to overthrow her. Only when Zannah's hand left her lightsaber and her force defenses drop did Cognus dare to speak. "The time has not come master…I have so much more to learn from you…For days and weeks I searched through the force for a way to deceive the Jedi and I found it. These women look like us, but they have no upper brain functions to speak of…Using my Sith spells I gave these women the illusion of having the force. We can channel our power through them…even our voices…Behold."

Cognus' double open her eyes and walked towards Zannah. Then she took a knee, "Master!" The double looked up from the kneeling position and spoke, "Through these doubles we can fake our deaths and the Jedi will be none the wiser…"

Zannah watched as Cognus' double stood up and walked back to her place on the wall. Then Zannah turned her attention to Cognus as many thoughts ran through her mind. ("Is she going to use this technique on me?") Outloud she asked, "Where did you get the inspiration for this plan?"

"As I said Master through the force…I have foreseen our demise through these doubles…" Inwardly Cognus thought to herself, ("What has her so spooked…I haven't reached my full potential…")

"You've done well Lord Cognus…"

"Thank you master!" Cognus said bowing, "You should spend the next few days learning to control your double…"

It only took Zannah three days to master her double, but she was still exhausted from her fight with Master Xavier Danuss. After mastering her double Zannah rested and releaxed for the next seven days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Vengeance

Xavier Danuss had been ordered to meet Master Obba's team on Suluust, but the Jedi Master had his own plans as he made his way to Ord Mantell. On Ord he stole one hundred million credits from a top ranking spice runner. Then he made his way to Nar Shaddaa to hire a war lord. His plan was to overwhelm the Sith once and for all.

"One hundred million creds…For the entire fleet and army…"

"You have a deal, but tell me…Why does a Jedi Master need an army?"

Xavier sneers, "To destroy the Sith once and for all…"

The Hoth System

Xavier and the Warlord Achiuss assembled their fleet in the Hoth System. Then Xavier summoned the Jedi to the fleet. "We discussed Master Xavier…Your brash actions are counter preductive to what we are trying to accomplish…" Master Obba said sitting across from Danuss.

"I have fought this Darth Zannah on Rhevenbaugh!"

"And killed dozens of innocents in the process…" Adda Bilaba said.

"The Sith killed those innocents…" He replied defending his actions.

"And this fleet?" San Rauhm asked.

"I had a vision in the force…We will need this fleet for a final showdown…"

"Visions misread can often they be…" Yoda said speaking up.

"I am in charge!" Obba said, "Empowered by the High Council…I should have been consulted first."

"Why? So you can go through the proper channels? That would have taken weeks…Besides I thought we were keeping this from the Senate…"

Obba stood up and walked to main view port of the observation deck on the flagship, "You are reckless Master Danuss…"

"Is it vengeance you seek for Master Kotu?" Adda asked.

"I would be lying if I said no, but vengeance has not clouded my judgment…"

Just then Commander Taka a Gammorean male entered, "**Begging your pardon Master Danuss…I have some news…"**

Danuss stood up and turned his back on the Gammorean, "Tell it to Master Obba he is in charge here…"

Obba turned to face Commander Taka, "What is it Commander?"

"We have heard from agents on Vash the women you seek are there…"

Obba looks at Yoda, "Well?" Danuss asks looking at Obba.

"Tell your General to set course for the Vash System…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Second Fall of the Sith

Darth Zannah sat on her throne well rested and ready to implement her apprentice's plan. The main doors to the throne opened and Darth Cognus walks across the marble floor. When she reaches the bottom step she drops to one knee. "Master! The Jedi are on the way…"

"Good! Is everything prepared?"

"Yes mistress! The citizens know their role…"

Jedi Assault Force

The flagship Fury came out of hyperspace followed by the rest of the fleet. Xavier Danuss was leading the fighters. Master Obba was on board the Fury with the rest of the Jedi. As the fleet surrounded the planet the ground to space weapons fired. Star fighters arose from the planet's surface to engage the mercenary army of the Jedi. On board the flagship Master Yoda used his battle meditation to ensure victory over the Sith forces.

"This is Red Leader follow me to the main fortress and target fortress defenses…"

"Copy that Red Leader!"

Danuss leads five squadrons of fighters toward the fortress. As they approach the mountain Danuss could feel the two Sith inside preparing for the arrival of the Jedi. The women had no intention of running this time it would be the Jedi or them. It took several hours to beat the Vash Imperial forces into submission.

Bridge of the Fury

"Master Obba…" General Archiuss calls walking across the bridge, "We have a transmission from the surface. A Council Hurn is leading a resistance force and is offering us aid."

"Tell them to coordinate with Master Danuss and that the rest of the Jedi will be shuttling down soon…"

Planet surface

The Vash forces had been defeated in the air. Now the battle would shift to the ground. When Master Obba and the rest of the Jedi landed Danuss was barking orders. "Welcome to Vash Master Obba…"

"What's the situation Master Obba?"

"I have already sent men into the city an surrounding areas…troops are taking key positions all over the planet but our main target is the mountain…"

"Very good!"

A huge explosion tore apart the main entrance and a hail of blaster bolts was fired into the main entrance, followed by a shout from the men. They were greeted by a storm of force lightening from Darth Cognus. Inice Taucs swings into the fortress on a zipline. She lands in front of Cognus drawing her lightsaber. Cognus draws her twin blades and that is when Adda Bilaba joins Taucs and the two Masters take on the apprentice. San Raumh joins them as well in an attempt to overwhelm the Sith Apprentice. Zannah is dropped kicked by Xavier Danuss before she can activate her Sith spell.

"You and I have unfinished business!" He says drawing his lightsabers.

"You didn't learn your lesson on Rhevenbaugh?"

Babbin Halt and Master Sen join Danuss in his fight against the Sith Master. With Yoda aiding them with battle meditation victory is in the hands of the Jedi. Cognus throws lightening at Babbin Halt who blocks it with his lightsaber. This allows Taleen Dale to impale Cognus in the back.

"NO!" Zannah screams distracted by the death of her apprentice. Xavier uses the distraction to stab Zannah in the chest. She stumbles backwards and falls to her knees, then her stomach.

"You've won nothing Jedi…" Zannah says removing a remote from her belt, "The Sith will prevail…" She presses the button and the lights in the fortress turn red.

"Everyone get out of here!" Danuss screams.

As they escape the fortress it explodes and the mountains bury the fortress. After another three hours of fighting the Sith forces are defeated. Yoda walks the battlefield and stares up at the ruins of the buried fortress. A small amount of doubt lingers in his mind as to whether or not the Sith were destroyed.

Coruscant – The Jedi Temple

"You all are to be commended for your actions…" Grandmaster Arisha Tamaki says to Obba and his team, "The Galaxy is finally free of the tyranny of the Sith…"

Danuss steps forward, "Grandmaster! I would like to submit myself for disciplinary action. I disobeyed orders…stole credits and hired a warlord to attack Vash. I did not work with Master Obba who was placed in charge and I challenged him at every turn…"

The Masters exchanged glances, "The fact that you accept responsibility and offer yourself up for punishment speaks volumes of your character…" Ivo Rel Duse says speaking up.

Then Master Obba clears his throat, "If I may learned Masters…Master Danuss is brash and head strong but he is a capable Master…I request that the Council pardon his behavior wave punishment…A Jedi of his caliber should not be on the side lines when so many in the Republic need help…"

Danuss was promoted so long as he agreed to take on a Padawan. Which he saw as blackmale on the part of the council. Reluctantly he did and the Jedi strove for peace throughout the Republic under the belief that the Sith were finally extinguished from the galaxy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Long Reign of Darth Zannah

Part 1. Plots and Plans

Vash

The Planet Vash had a new government in place and that new government wished to be a part of the Galactic Republic. The new government was loyal to the Sith order of two, but it was now in a better position to become a part of the Galactic Republic. Arrests were happening every day and fall guys were turned over to the Senate for trial and judgment. As for Darth Zannah and Cognus the two remained hidden in a bunker inside the ruins of their fortress for the next two years. After that it was safe to leave.

"I am most anxious to resume my training master…"

Darth Zannah's mind was on Irene at the moment so she had to distract Darth Cognus with a mission. "Soon my apprentice but first I have a mission for you..."

"I am yours to command master…"

"It would be foolish to reinstate the Sith ghost network so you must play courier until I am readay to reactivate it…"

"Where would have me go Master?"

"To Manaan! Set up a spy ring on Manaan…See if the old Republic base can be used as a base of operations…Be wary my apprentice there is a Jedi Academy on Manaan…Do not draw attention to yourself…"

"Yes Master…"

Telos

Darth Zannah made her way to her mansion on Telos. It had been several years since she laid eyes on Irene, who was sixteen years old now. The two spent the next two months together as mother and daughter.

"Can't I come with you?"

"No child…I wish you to have the care free life I never did…I won't be long I swear it…" After leaving Telos Zannah made her way to the corporate sector to sit on a meeting of the executive board. In the Senate Zannah was trying to get the Senate to push the Jedi Order to close some of its academies. This caused tentions between the Senate and the Jedi Order. Zannah was trying to push the Jedi into declaring independence from the Senate. The Jedi had been answering to the Senate ever since the end of the war with the brotherhood of darkness. Eventually it was Senator Vosen of Alderaan who convinced the Senate that the Jedi should govern themselves. Vosen was on the Sith payroll and answered to Tavis Zannah's commanding agent.

Rhevenbaugh

Darth Cognus knelt before her master, "The underground kolto plant has been established Master. Our ole Sith sympathizers on the planet are helping as well…And the Dark Side energy from the old star map masked my presence perfectly…"

"Well Lady Cognus…I will make sure the Jedi closes the academy on Manaan…You may rise!" When Cognus did Zannah, "I sense you wish to continue your training…"

"Yes Master!"

"Good! It will resume on the morrow…"

Part 2. Continued Training

Zannah had to divide her time between training Cognus and running her spy network without the ghost network. As such Cognus' training was often interrupted by delivering messages. Sometimes Zannah and Cognus would travel together and train while they travelled. Together they explored the deeper mysteries of the Dark Side. The Jedi could use the force to heal injuries, the Sith could use the force to draw upon the health of others to heal themselves.

The two women explored the ins and outs of the thought bomb. Then they travelled to the planet Hoth and unleashed a small but powerful thought bomb. It killed over fifty Tauntans and three Ice Wampas. They also practiced the lost art of manipulating the weather of a planet. This lost art they practiced on the moon of Yavin IV. They practiced lightsaber combat on each other with their real swords instead of practice blades. They also practiced unarmed combat.

"When will we activate the ghost network?" Cognus asked in aggravation as she was being sent on another long mission.

"Soon!" Zannah was just using this mission as an excuse to visit Irene.

As time passed Cognus and Zannah grew distant, especially after the last mission. More and more Cognus studied on her own exploring the mysteries of the Dark Side through Bane's Holocron. "A Sith Lord Must do all in his or her power to hold onto the Sith Throne as Darth Bane did trying to use the Force Essence technique…At the same time the apprentice must do all in his or her power to wrench the throne from the master…"

Cognus was speaking into her holocron. She had just finished it and placed the last bits of knowledge she wanted inside. She had been using her free time to create her own holocron, but now she started to notice that Darth Cognus hadn't sought her out for training in months. She opened herself up to the force…Cognus was in the mansion and she was practicing lightsaber drills. Usually Cognus acknowledged her when they touched each other in the force, but Zannah was ignored. Angry Zannah made her way to their sparring ring in their mansion on Ciutric IV.

Darth Cognus fought against three dueling Droids on master level. She spun around keeping all three Droids at a distance. Her technique was impassible. Then the first droid slipped around to her back while the third thrust forward from the front. Cognus drops to her back and snatches the lightsaber from the Droid. With her feet she holds the lightsaber and stabs the Droid behind her in the gut. Then she cuts its legs away. She blocks left and cuts the third Droid in half at the waist. She continues her swing and decapitates the last. An eight foot circle opens up in the floor and from the hole a Droid emerges wielding a double edge lightsaber.

Zannah is watching from the main entrance. The Droid is on Sith Lord level. Cognus attacks first attacking high with her right and low with her left. Sometimes she would alternate patterns of energy blade. She allows the Droid to disarm her right sword and with her right hand she unleashes a lightening storm frying the Droid's circuits.

Zannah starts to clap, "Well done!"

Cognus smiles, "If I hadn't used the lightening we would not be having this conversation.

Zannah smiles wondering if Cognus truly believes that she would fall for such a ploy. Cognus didn't want Zannah to see her true skill against the Droid, but still she played along. "A victory is a victory…But these droids cost a lot of credits. Your time would be better spent fighting someone more real…"

Cognus smiles again and says in a mocking playful tone, "Whom may I practice against Master? There is no one to match my skill…"

Zannah's hand drops to her saber. This causes Cognus to raise an eyebrow, "Be careful apprentice…I am still your Master…" Cognus takes a few steps back and bows before leaving.

Zannah sighs in disappointment, but she would be patient. Their confrontation was fast approaching. Zannah made final preparations but Cognus did not challenge her. Zannah had intended to reactivate the network after she defeated Cognus. As the year passed Cognus would come and ask a question, but for the most part she kept her distance.

Cognus was in deep meditation alone in her room. When she was engulfed by a great heat. Cognus could never foresee the outcome of her fight with Darth Zannah, because her master had erected a spell to block her sight concerning such things. The one thing that gave Cognus the confidence she would win was the fact that she saw her apprentice's face in her visions.

The Huntress was long dead, there was only Darth Cognus. She was a master of Sith Sorcery, she could see the future and manipulate events to a certain degree. Cognus could lift heavy objects with little effort and conjure force lightening. She had exceptional athletic skills and her lightsaber skills was just as great if not better than Zannah's. She was a living weapon of the Dark Side, a force of nature…It was then that through her meditation that Cognus believed she had reached her full potential.

She stood up, "I am Darth Cognus! Lord of the Sith and I bow to no one!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. The Rise of Darth Cognus

Without permission Darth Cognus left their mansion on J'Darr and traveled to Nar Shaddaa. There Cognus began training her own agent to replace Tavis as the next time she met him she intended to kill him. Then Cognus hired a slicer to hack Zannah's authorization code for the network. She had the signal changed then she activated it. She had all the top agents meet her in the undercity on Taris. Everyone except Tavis was there and she explained that they were to take orders from Commander Sol Minx.

After re-establishing the ghost network Cognus had some architects design her new temple for the order of two. During this time Cognus searched for a new apprentice, but found none. ("Is it right to challenge Darth Zannah without a suitable apprentice…") She shook those thoughts off as her ability to see things before they happened had no equal. She would find her apprentice either before she killed Zannah or after. It didn't matter so long as she Darth Cognus was the undisputed Lord of the Sith when all was said and done.

J'Darr

When Cognus left the mansion Zannah felt it. Cognus was becoming more disrespectful as time passed. Was she trying to goad Darth Zannah into making the first move? If so Cognus was going to be disappointed as Zannah was a very patient Sith. Darth Bane had drilled patient into her from the first lesson he gave her until she snatched the title of Lord of the Sith from his feeble grasp.

Zannah laughed out loud as Bane was anything but feeble. "It is time..." She said referring to the activation of the Sith holo-network. Zannah sent out a force summons to her apprentice and as usual Cognus did not answer.

Taris Undercity

"Yes master! I here you and your reign as Lord of the Sith is over!" Cognus packed her bags and loaded her personal cruiser. Before leaving Taris Cognus sent a construction team to Duxun and the tomb of Freedan Nadd. She wanted to use the tomb as her fortress. By the time Cognus had killed Zannah the remodeling of the tomb would be complete.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Duel of Sith Lords

Zannah sat on her throne awaiting for her apprentices arrival. When Cognus' ship exited hyperspace she felt it. Zannah couldn't tell whether or not Cognus intended to attack her when she entered the throne room, but she could feel her rage and anger as her ship landed in the hangar. Zannah watched Cognus through the force as she walked up the hall to the main foyer and took the turbo-lift up the throne room. Zannah took a deep breath as she walked up the hall and the doors opened.

Zannah watched intently as Cognus crossed the floor and stopped five feet from the steps. Cognus didn't bow or show Zannah the respect she was owed. "You summoned me?"

Zannah's anger was growing but she kept her composure, "I sent for you days ago…"

"I was off planet…"

"Yes I don't recall giving you permission to leave the fortress…" Zannah wondered privately was Cognus searching for an apprentice.

"I wasn't aware I needed permission to leave…"

The two women stared at each other daring the other to make the first move, "It is time to reactivate the Sith ghost network…Tavis will meet you on Honogrrr…" Zannah removed a data-pad from his her waist, "Give this to him!"

The data-pad was grabbed in the force by Cognus and levitated to her hand, "Is there anything else?"

"No…" Before Zannah could give her permission to leave Cognus spun on her heals and walked away without bowing, "Lord Cognus!" She paused keeping her back to Zannah. "I am still your master and Lord of the Sith…Remember that!" Cognus made no response as she continued on to the door. Zannah was tempted to strike first, but she would wait. "The next time one of us is going to die!" Zannah whispered.

Cognus knew Zannah wouldn't take the bait, but she still enjoyed the anger rising in her former master despite her attempt to hide it. "Yes it is time I seized my throne from an inferior lord…" Cognus said as she took the turbo-lift down to the main foyer. She just had two lose ends to tie up. Tavis and Ch'Silla…Zannah's right and left hands.

Honogrr

When Cognus reached the fortress on Honogrr she went to the galaxy map room to pick out a planet to kill Zannah on. "Ciutric?" Cognus switched the hologram and chose a new planet. "Vash maybe…No…Here is one…The Sith fortress on Ruusan…" It was where Bane recruited Zannah and it would only be fitting she died there Cognus thought to herself. Her mood changed as she sensed Tavis entering the atmosphere and Ch'Silla exiting hyperspace.

When Tavis entered the fortress he went to control room, but Cognus wasn't there. Then he went to her suit but she wasn't there either. The last place he thought to find Cognus was the throne room. "What the hell are you doing in here?" It was a legitimate question as the only time Cognus was in the throne was if Zannah was present. Cognus usually stood on Zannah's right as she sat on the throne.

As Cognus slowly raised her hand in a claw pressure built up around Tavis' neck. He gasped grabbing at his throat. "Wh…a…t…the…h…ell…a…re…you…DOING!"

"You serve Darth Zannah…Her reign is over I am Lord of the Sith now…" Just as she dropped the lifeless body to the floor Ch'Silla entered the throne room. But Cognus placed a spell of illusion on Ch'Silla.

"Milady!"

"Yes Mistress Zannah wants you on Ruusan…Prepare the fortress for her arrival…"

"Yes milady…Where is Tavis?"

"Tavis is on an assignment for me now go…"

Ruusan – Hidden Sith Fortress

The fortress was underwater hidden from the people of Ruusan and the Jedi. When Ch'silla arrived she got the fortress ready for Zannah. She stood in the hangar smiling as Zannah walked down the ramp drawing her lightsaber. Then it was as if someone had lifted a hood from Ch'Silla's eyes. It wasn't Zannah standing before her it was Cognus, who smiled and decapitated the Torgruta female. Then Cognus took the head and body to the throne room. She left the body at the bottom step and placed the severed head on the arm rest of her throne.

Taris

Zannah was in the control room waiting for the network to come online. When she felt Tavis die, her rage rose up that the computers in the room began to sizzle. She breathed deeply to lower her anger and activated the screen. She gasped because the ghost network was active, but she couldn't access it. She reached out in the force and felt Cognus heading to Ruusan.

"So you think to kill me on Ruusan…" Zannah said whispering to herself, 'Very cleaver, but it is not I who will die it is you!" Zannah hoped on her personal star ship and flew to Ruusan.

Ruusan

Cognus could feel her Master getting closer. So she ran back to the throne room and sat down. She still had Ch'Silla's severed head. She began running her claw like nails across the forehead. She smiled when the doors opened and Zannah crossed the marble floor.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes I am…" Cognus replies throwing the head to Zannah's feet.

"Why did you kill poor Ch'Silla?"

"She was loyal to you I wanted my own agents in charge of the spy network…"

"Enough foolishness…Do you really believe you are ready to face me?"

"I am more than ready…I have surpassed you in every way…"

"If that is true then tell me how will this battle end?" Cognus didn't answer, "Something wrong? You don't know do you? Because I placed a blocking spell up…"

"Do you think you can scare me or make me doubt myself with a spell to block my visions? You are more foolish than I thought."

"You are the fool! I bet you don't even have an apprentice do you?"

"I will find one when I find one…"

Zannah laughs, "When I faced Darth Bane!"

"You had nothing! Set Harth was a fool and you a bigger fool for choosing him. A true Master would have seen through him…"

Zannah sneers, "I give you this one chance…Bow before your master!"

Cognus shakes her head, "Your time is over! I am Darth Cognus Lord of the Sith!"

Zannah smiles, "If that is your choice…Then behold my true power!"

Zannah raised her hands and unleashed a storm of force lightening. Cognus gasps unhooking her lightsabers and blocking the attack. She is thrown from the chair and is slammed into the wall behind the throne. The wind is knocked out of her but she is fine. She had never seen her master use force lightening before. She didn't even know she could do it. Cognus had to end this fight before Zannah used some other hidden power she got from Darth Bane. Cognus responded with a powerful force wave. The blast ripped up the marble floor, cracked the ceiling, and blew apart statues. Then she leapt across the room swinging her blades. Zannah attacked again with force lightening. The blast struck Cognus again and she slid across the floor blocking the attack.

"I am Darth Cognus!"

She said in anger. Cognus activated her force suppression. Over the years Cognus learned to focus her power on a particular force ability instead of all her opponents force power. The lightening began to decrees in strength. Until it fizzled down to a few sparks jumping from fingertip to fingertip. Zannah was too powerful to suppress all her powers, but Cognus could suppress one or two, maybe three. As Cognus sped across the floor Zannah ignited her double edge lightsaber. The two were almost evenly matched. Cognus dropped to her back and kicked the saber staff in the middle knocking it from Zannah's hands. Zannah leapt into the air summoning her weapon as Cognus spun on her back trying to sever her legs.

As she was coming down Cognus threw her right blade and as Zannah blocked the attack Cognus zipped across the floor in a shadowy blur of force speed. She slashed Zannah across the upper leg. It hurt like hell but it wasn't fatal. Feeling the battle was going poorly Zannah resorted to her ultimate spell, but her ability to release the shadowy tentacles slipped from her mind. Zannah rolled backwards as it was now time to put her most desperate plan into action. She recited a new spell.

"Do you feel it Master? Your reign has ended!"

Cognus was about to unleash her own tentacles, but paused as Zannah resorted to the Essence transfer technique. Her body was ripped apart by her own power and Cognus could now feel Zannah's fould mind trying to destroy hers and take over her body. Cognus stood there swaying back and forth for a few minutes. Then she fell to her knees as she brought the full power of her mind to bare against the invader.

"I…I…I am Darth…COGNUS!" She slowly stood up and flexed both her fingers. She searched diligently for any remnants of Zannah's essence and found none. "It is over I am the new lord of the Sith!" She declared.

The Sith throne was destroyed by force lightening. Cognus smiled and left the fortress after collecting her master's lightsaber. Then she set the explosives to the underwater fortress and left for Taris as the holocrons of Darth Anddedu, Darth Bane, and Darth Zannah were on Taris.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Reign of Darth Cognus

Taris

When Darth Cognus reached Taris she immediately contacted her Sith agents. Then she set in motion several plans she had not shared with her Master. One plan was to push the Senate into convincing the Jedi Council to close their academies spread across the Republic. Her real goal was to trick the Jedi into declaring independence from the Senate. The Jedi order has been answering to the Senate ever since the Ruusan reformation act. It was Senator Baltheel of the Bothan Spy syndicate who pushed the issue, he was on the Sith payroll. Fighting for the Jedi was Senator Vaku of Onderon who was also on the Sith payroll. The motion was defeated and once again the Jedi order operated separately from the Senate.

Next Cognus had to fake Zanna's death because she was the CEO of Czerka corporation. She used mind domination to make the banking clan lend her the credits to buy up all the stock. Then she attended Zanna's will reading. Everything was left to her and the courts ruled that Lady Hathdella, Cognus' alter ego could keep the stock passed to her by Zanna.

After ensuring her power over all her business ventures Cognus travelled to the unknown world to fulfill her ultimate desire and that was to build a temple to the order of two. She first traveled to Ambria to collect Darth Bane's severed arm. It was still in the same spot as none of the scavengers messed with the arm. It was still well preserved by the Dark Side energies emenating from the lake. She wrapped the arm up and took her cruiser to the world of Rakata.

Cognus had the old Black Rakata compound demolished and in its place she had a four sided pyramid built. The lower level of the pyramid was a hundred feet tall and took up four city square blocks. The first level was the moseleum for the Sith Lords. At the back of the moseleum she had the construction Droids build a statue of Darth Bane with his hand pointed out and facing towards the main entrance. At the base of the statue she placed a sarcophagus that could lower into the floor. In the sarcophagus she placed his shrouded hand and his lightsaber.

Then Cognus had a statue of Darth Zannah erected, it was off to the right in between the first and second pillars. It faced the left wall. In the sarcophagus she placed Darth Zannah's armor and double bladed lightsaber. Then she built a stone squared stump. It would be up to her apprentice to erect the statue, if he or she was strong enough.

The next level up went in on all sides like a step. There was a ten foot wide walkway. The next level up was for the Sith archives. The armory, a meditation room, a dueling arena, and storage room. The archives sat in the center of the second level and the second level was 75 feet tall. Cognus had the Droids transfer all knowledge from the scrolls, tomes, and manuals collected by Darth Bane and Zannah to holo-disks. Then she placed the holocrons of Darth Anddedu, Bane, and Zannah in a glass case on the wall. In the center of the room there was a holoprojector that displayed one of the two fallen Sith Lords. A person could call up information from either holocron without having to remove any of them. There were benches around the projector so that a student could sit and learn from Bane or Zannah. There were also desks to research other information.

The front, back, and sides of the archives had hallways that lead to four other rooms. From the main entrance to the archives one can go right to the meditation room or left to the lightsaber dueling ring and face off against a Droid or the current Lord of the Sith. The hall in the front went down the right and left sides of the archives to the rooms in the back. The room down the right side leads to the armory and at the other end is the storage room.

The next section up to the pyramid is the control center where Cognus can contact her agents and watch her growing shadow Empire. The control also monitored the inner and outer defenses of the pyramid. Like the second level the third had a ten foot walkway all the way around the exterior. It was fifty feet tall. The final level was the throne room and a hangar just above that. There was also an underground level that housed the barracks and galley. A Droid assembly line for server Droids, Battle Droids, and engineering Droids. There were non-droid servants and guards living in the pyramid for security and upkeep.

The main entrance had two statues as well. One of Bane and the other of Darth Zannah. Then there were obelisks on each of the four corners of the pyramid 300 feet tall. When the pyramid was complete Cognus mediated for the next month searching for a suitable apprentice. She was haunted by two faces. A humanoid with three eyes and a young human with shaggy black hair. ("But which is my apprentice…") Cognus thought to herself. One was more worthy than the other. Or would fail her and she had to train the other who would succeed in killing her and taking the Sith throne. Cognus didn't want to make the same mistake Zannah did. Then there was the fact that no matter how hard she tried to manipulate the vision both men moved away from her.

She had her agents search far and wide for the three eyed man, but there was no such species in the Galactic Republic data-base. Even after getting a Sith agent to inquire at the Jedi Temple's archives Cognus came up blank. As for the shaggy haired youth of her visions he was a needle in a haystack as big as the Galaxy. Eventually Cognus gave up and went to her new fortress on Duxun. Freedan Nadd's tomb had been remodled. All the insectlike orbalisks had been rounded up as Cognus wished to study them. She was considering making her an armor of the living creatures but the risks outweighed the benefits.

Cognus had almost given up on an apprentice when in her travels she stumbled upon a force sensitive Twi'Lek. It didn't take much convincing on Cognus' part to recruit the young female Twi'Lek as she had a very hateful aura. The Twi'Lek forsook her name of Myvara and took on the Sith name Darth Pariah. Cognus took her new apprentice to Duxun to begin her training as a Sith.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Zannah Reborn

Addamar

The first ten years of Irene's life was misery and heartache. She had been a slave for ten long grueling years. Then at a slave market she was purchased by a man named Tavis and brought to the planet Dalran IV and a beautiful mansion. She was bathed and given new clothes, along with every desire of her heart. Zannah adopted her and called her daughter and Irene spent the next fifteen years in ease and comfort. Despite Zannahs visits she would often spend months and years away, but Irene could always lean and count on her faithful nanny Casteen. Casteen was a second mother to Irene. Technically she was a first mother as Zannah was gone most of the time. But when Zannah came around the two of them were best of friends. There bond was stronger than any relationship Irene could think of. Sometimes it seemed mystical as Irene could often feel Zannah's feelings. She didn't know how, but she could often swear she felt Zannah's heart beating.

Once Irene took a trip o Coruscant and she had been longing to see the worldwide metropolis again. When she went she sat in on a session of the Senate. It overwhelmed her to see all those humans and aliens working for the common good of the people. Irene wanted to be a Senator, no she wanted to be Supreme Chancellor and end slavery everywhere in the Galaxy. So when Zannah visited her next she would tell Zannah that she wished to attend the Academy of politics.

It was late and Irene entered her room after super. She stopped at Casteen's room to question her on the whereabouts of her mother and as usual Casteen had no idea as to where Zannah was or what she was doing. She got under the covers and laid down on her side. In just a few minutes she fell asleep. It wasn't uncommon of Irene to dream of her adopted mother. Zannah stood by a lake calling to Irene. She started running towards her then the wind started to blow and the sky flashed with red lightening and rumbled with thunder. Irene was engulfed by a red hot light. A cold fear came over Irene the likes of which she had never felt before.

"Mother! Mother! Please don't do this!" Irene begged as she felt her mind being devoured with every passing second. She fought back but it was futile. "CASTEEN!" She cried in one last ditch effort.

Casteen jumped up in her bed. Something was wrong, something was happening to Irene and she needed to get to her right now. She put on her robe and slippers and as she walked down the hall Casteen heard a scream. She started running towards the room.

Irene's body sat up in bed with a scream. She stared at her hands and flexed all ten of her fingers. She breathed in and out, then she smiled. "It worked!" Zannah said whispering.

Zannah's smile vanished as the doors opened and in burst Casteen, "Are you alright child?"

She shrugged her off, "I am fine!"

"Can I get my little Irene anything?"

"Irene is dead I am Darth Zannah!"

"What are you talking about?"

Casteen placed her hand on her forehead, "Irene! You are burning up!"

With just a glance from Zannah Casteen flew off the side of the bed and struck the wall with a hard thump, "I told you my name is Darth Zannah!"

Casteen slowly stood up, "H…ow…di…d…yo…u…do…that?"

Zannah's new eyes turned yellow as she made a claw with her hand, Casteen grabbed at her throat trying to breath. "Foolish old woman! I told you Irene is gone…Darth Zannah's mind, power, and essence now inhabits this body…" There was a resounding crack and Casteen's body hit the floor.

Zannah stood up and staggered trying to gain control of her new body. She took a deep breath and started walking. She walked up the hall and entered the turbo-lift. There was a secret panel behind the control pad. She hit the button and the turbo-lift went down. The doors opened to a secret lab beneath the floor. With a wave of her hand the lights come on and Zannah opens a large case. Inside is a new set of armor and robes. Also inside is a double edge lightsaber but unlike her other saber this one collapses into two swords.

"Welcome back mistress…" A Droid says to Zannah.

"K-17 get the ship ready and contact Ivan…Tell him to meet me on Teroth…" Zannah said filling her stomach with much needed food.

Terroth

Terroth often referred to as the in between world because the system sits right on the line that makes up the outer and mid-rims. When Zannah came up with her plan she had this fortress and all the mansions Irene had lived in off the grid so that Darth Cognus would not stumble upon them. A muscular tall man was waiting as Zannah's ship landed on the platform.

He dropped to one knee as Zannah walked down the ramp, "Welcome back mistress!"

"It is good to be back! Is everything ready?"

"Of course!" He replied with his head down.

"And Darth Cognus?"

"We lost her milady…"

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "She left the meeting with Czerka board of directors and we lost her…"

"Rise!" He obeyed, "And the other thing!"

"We are still trying to crack the encryption code, but if we listen to long without the proper authorization the signal will be traced…"

"Capture one of her agents and interrogate him or her…"

"Yes Mistress…"

While Ivan worked on cracking the signal of the new Sith Ghost network and capturing an agent. Zannah strengthened her body for another showdown with Darth Cognus. With her new fresh body that had untapped raw force power Zannah was more powerful than Cognus. But Cognus could not be underestimated, especially with her ability to suppress the force in others. It was a constant threat whenever she decided to face her old apprentice. As a precaution Zannah layered several Sith spells on top of each other. The layers would act like a shield to protect certain force abilities against Cognus powers. The downside to this was if Cognus suppressed her Sith sorcery directly her spells would fail. She had to kill Cognus quickly and not get drawn into a long dragged out fight.

Days became weeks and weeks months. "Mistress! Please pardon the intrusion…" Zannah was eating her supper. She waved him forward, "Darth Cognus has resurfaced…She is on Duxun…"

Zannah paused in eating, "Duxun?"

"Yes mistress…she has remodeled Freedan Nadd's old tomb…"

"Does she have an apprentice yet?"

"No I was trying to figure out a way to get a spy in the tomb fortress, but it is impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible! Keep watching her and reach out to the beast riders I wish to travel to Onderon…"

"Yes mistress…"

Onderon

For the next several years Zannah lived on Onderon to watch Darth Cognus. When she arrived Cognus had a Twi'Lek apprentice going by the name of Darth Pariah. Zannah decided to kill Pariah to anger Cognus, but she had to wait for the right moment. In the meantime Zannah prepared for her battle with Darth Cognus who was unaware that Zannah was still alive.

"For shame Darth Cognus…You underestimated me…I warned you and now you will pay for your treachery…" Zannah said staring up at the moon of Duxun that filled the skies of Onderon.


End file.
